


all my troubles on a burning pile

by iluvthevalleyoh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Komaeda Nagito, Blackmail, Chatting & Messaging, Chihiro is Male, Dork Naegi Makoto, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto-centric, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, junko is mostly written like monokuma, this fic is not safe for fujos, this is like one third chatfic two thirds not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvthevalleyoh/pseuds/iluvthevalleyoh
Summary: byakuya blackmails makoto with something he never wanted to admit to in the first place, but they both refuse to state the details.-updates when i feel like it-FYI- IT STARTS OUT AS A CHATFIC BUT I DONT CONSIDER IT ONE ANYMORE 🙌🙏
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 60
Kudos: 219





	1. are we friends?

**Author's Note:**

> the nicknames shouldnt be too confusing but here  
> minecraft hacker- chihiro  
> dory- hina  
> taller than me- makoto  
> skinny twink/skinny incel- byakuya  
> ball sack- leon  
> kush- hiro  
> edgy lolita- celeste  
> cmondom- mondo  
> louds mcyell- taka  
> keery geery/Holmes- kyoko  
> critically unstable- junko  
> twilight/leave me alone- toko  
> gains- sakura  
> sailor mars- sayaka  
> hentai- hifumi

**Makoto Naegi created a new chat at 8:56 PM**

**Makoto Naegi:** testing testing 123 

**Makoto Naegi added Kyoko Kirigiri and 13 others**

**Makoto Naegi:** hi guys! 

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** What 

**Chihiro Fujisaki changed their name to minecraft hacker**

**minecraft hacker:** hi makoto !! ^-^ 

**Aoi Asahina:** wait hey omg what is this 

**minecraft hacker:** wait i can change other nicks 

**minecraft hacker changed 14 nicknames**

**dory:** lol😂 

**dory:** wait omg dory i get it!!! 

**ball sack:** >using the😂 emoji 

**dory:**? 

**skinny twink:** Did you just greentext in a groupchat? 

**dory:** here comes byakuya pack it up debate team 

**skinny twink changed their username to Byakuya**

**Byakuya:** Thank you very much. 

**ball sack:** togami knows what greentexting is 

**taller than me:** what’s greentexting? 

**taller than me:** hey at least i’m taller than someone 

**keery geery:** “Greentexting” means you’re an incel. 

**ball sack:** not true 

**Byakuya:** Definitely not true. 

**keery geery:** It’s true 

**kush:** TOGAMI IS LARPING 

**Byakuya:** Shut up. Waste of space. 

**taller than me:** byakuya that’s really mean 

**kush:** Its fine lmao 

**kush changed Byakuya’s nickname to skinny incel**

**skinny incel:** Fuck off 

**skinny incel marked as Do Not Disturb**

**kush:** lol 

**taller than me:** he can’t get along with anyone 

**edgy lolita:** What is this? 

**edgy lolita:** Oh 

**minecraft hacker:** do u like ur nicknames ^-^ 

**edgy lolita:** It is fine I guess 

**taller than me:** yes!! 

**keery geery:** Kind of boring IMO 

**minecraft hacker:** i couldnt come up with anything good T-T 

**keery geery changed their nickname to Holmes**

**edgy lolita:** Somehow that’s even less creative 

**minecraft hacker:** i win!! 

**Holmes:** It’s more accurate. 

**taller than me:** more accurate than your own name 

**Holmes:** Mhm 

**louds mcyell:** Hello classmates! 

**ball sack:** oh jfc 

**louds mcyell:** I hope that’s not an acronym for a swear! 

**taller than me:** lol the nickname 

**minecraft hacker:** :DD 

**louds mcyell:** What? 

**minecraft hacker:** nothing taka ^-^ 

**minecraft hacker:** where is everyone else 🥺 

**louds mcyell:** I see you use emoticons as well! 

**taller than me:** oh god 

**louds mcyell:** @everyone Where are you all! 😱😱😱😁😁😁😇😇🙂 

**cmondom:** hey 

**cmondom:** who set my username 

**minecraft hacker:** me !! 

**kush:** I was already here earlier 

**minecraft hacker:** i know 

**louds mcyell:** Who are these people 

**kush:** We all have nicknames set 

**kush:** louds mcyell 

**hentai:** 🎶 :3 Hi uwu 

**skinny incel marked as Online**

**skinny incel removed hentai from the chat**

**skinny incel marked as Do Not Disturb**

**taller than me:** he’s stalking chat haha 

**louds mcyell:** @taller than me Who are you 

**taller than me:** makoto 

**louds mcyell:** Did Fujisaki set these nicknames 

**taller than me:** ugh 

**minecraft hacker:** @louds mcyell yes i did ;)) 

**cmondom:** hi taki 

**taller than me:** like the chip? 

**cmondom:** taka* 

**minecraft hacker:** taki is a cute nickname 

**cmondom:** nah its not a nickname 

**minecraft hacker:** :) 

**cmondom:** 😐 

**kush:** Chat is dry af☝️☝️☝️ 

**twilight:** ^ 

**minecraft hacker:** hi toko 

**kush:** LMAOOOO TWILIGHT 

**twilight changed their nickname to leave me alone**

**leave me alone:** username says it all 

**kush:** Its called a nickname☝️☝️🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄 

**taller than me:** at some point i can’t tell when emoji usage is ironic or not 

**cmondom:** what 

**louds mcyell:** Why would emojis be ironic? 

**kush:** I assure you it is ironic😀😀 

**minecraft hacker:** i like this emoji 🥺 

**kush:** The many layers of irony i use is truly incomprehensible to the average jokester 

**cmondom:** jesse what the fuck are you talking about 

**sailor mars:** Hi guys!!! 

**minecraft hacker:** hi sayaka 

**taller than me:** hi sayaka 

**cmondom:** hey 

**louds mcyell:** HELLO!!!!!!😁😁😁😁 

**sailor mars:** I came in earlier but I was reading chat! Lolll 

**edgy lolita:** Back 

**taller than me:** what were you doing 

**edgy lolita:** Shower 

**edgy lolita:** @skinny incel Is your tantrum over yet? 

**skinny incel marked as Online**

**skinny incel:** Shut up 

**cmondom:** lmao is that togami 

**ball sack:** yup 

**louds mcyell:** What is an incel 

**skinny incel:** Something that I’m not. 

**cmondom:** its when you cant get any pussy 

**ball sack:** lmao 

**minecraft hacker:** dont be mean guys 

**taller than me:** ^ 

**louds mcyell:** @cmondom As in female genitalia? 

**ball sack:** LMAOOOO 

**cmondom:** yea 

**skinny incel:** This conversation is idiotic 

**cmondom:** ok incel 

**taller than me:** be nice 

**louds mcyell:** Wait who is the incel again? 

**cmondom:** togami 

**louds mcyell:** That is plausible 

**taller than me:** y’all :/ 

**sailor mars:** What is going on haha 

**dory:** Hiii back with sakura 

**gains:** hi 👋 

**taller than me:** hi guys 

**taller than me:** they’re arguing about incels 

**gains:** oh like how togami is one 

**skinny incel:** Factually incorrect 

**cmondom:** oh really 

**louds mcyell:** Is this still about sexual intercourse? 

**cmondom:** yeah 

**louds mcyell:** I see 

**minecraft hacker:** 👀 

**cmondom:** anyways 

**skinny incel:** Trying to change the subject are we? 

**cmondom:** try me faggot 

**taller than me:** WHAT THE FUCK 

**minecraft hacker:** woah calm down 

**sailor mars:** Jesus 

**edgy lolita:** Lol 

**skinny incel:** It’s fine. I can handle it when it’s coming from a shit for brains jock. 

**cmondom:** you want me to introduce that mouth to my fist 

**taller than me:** GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN 

**minecraft hacker:** :/// 

**skinny incel:** Stop embarrassing yourself, Naegi. Do you want me to send some screenshots? 

**taller than me:** screenshots of what kuya 

**skinny incel:** I think you know what I’m referring to 

**taller than me muted skinny incel and cmondom for 60 minutes**

**louds mcyell:** Not necessary 

**minecraft hacker:** kinda was 

**louds mcyell:** Unmute Mondo 

**minecraft hacker: 👀**

**taller than me:** not yet 

**edgy lolita:** On ishimarus side 

**edgy lolita:** I was into the drama 

**critically unstable:** drama? >:) 

**minecraft hacker:** not rn go away 

**taller than me:** is that junko 

**critically unstable:** hi 

**critically unstable changed status to “behind you”**

**louds mcyell:** Ah! 

**critically unstable:** not actually dumbass 

**-**

**chihiro:** hey are u ok ?? :/ togami was being really rude earlier 

**makoto:** yeah i’m fine for the most part. that’s just how he is 

**chihiro:** yea i guess :( 

**chihiro:** what was he saying abt screenshotz ? 

**makoto:** it’s probably nothing idk 

**chihiro:** ok :// 

**chihiro:** u can talk to me u know 

**makoto:** i knowww 

**makoto:** i’m fine, promise 

**-**

**makoto:** you weren’t actually going to send anything, were you? 

**byakuya:** It’s entirely possible that I would 

**makoto:** dude 

**makoto:** i was just letting you know when i said it 

**makoto:** i just felt bad i guess 

**makoto:** cause i like needed to tell someone 

**makoto:** and to um. involve as few people as possible i guess i just went straight to you 

**byakuya:** That’s a silly reason to feel bad. Get your act together, Naegi 

**makoto:** ugh 

**-**

**11:30 PM**

**kush:** ok new gane 

**minecraft hacker:** whats the game 

**kush:** Its called i guess if you have a light up keyboard and then you tell me if im right 

**minecraft hacker:** ok !!! 

**gains:** ok 

**dory:** go to bed!!!!!! 

**gains:** im playing a game 

**kush:** Chihiro has a light up keyboard and the keys are white probably 

**minecraft hacker:** guilty as charged >_<

**louds mcyell:** HI 

**kush:** hi 

**kush:** i dont think taka has a light up keyboard 

**louds mcyell:** What?🤔🤔🤔🤔😲😲😲 

**cmondom:** nope he doesnt 

**kush:** Two for two 

**kush:** wait what 

**cmondom marked as Offline**

**gains:** um 

**kush:** ^ 

**minecraft hacker:** ^^ 

**dory:** ^^^ 

**louds mcyell:** Why are we ^ ing! 

**kush:** SUS 

**ball sack marked as Online**

**ball sack:** how many times can you say sus in one day 

**kush:** Sus in one day 

**ball sack:** jesus christ 

**ball sack marked as Offline**

**louds mcyell:** Why am I suspicious? 

**edgy lolita:** taka 

**louds mcyell:** Yes hi 

**edgy lolita:** I think mondo might have my textbook 

**edgy lolita:** Can you ask him if he does 

**louds mcyell:** He does not! 

**edgy lolita:** eight seconds 

**kush:** WELLLL PLAYEDDD 

**edgy lolita:** Imhere all night folks 

**louds mcyell:** I don’t get it 

**minecraft hacker:** wait what just happened 

**minecraft hacker:** WAIT AJDJSJDBJSSNFN 

**minecraft hacker:** @louds mcyell WHERE ARE U RN 

**louds mcyell:** I am in my room! 

**minecraft hacker:** JDJDHDBJSBF BRB BR BRB GUYS 

**Holmes marked as Online**

**Holmes:** who is knocking on my door 

**minecraft hacker:** sbdjbdbsbsb wrong room 

**…**

**kush:** @minecraft hacker? Helloooo 

**…**

**minecraft hacker:** BACK 

**minecraft hacker:** BACKBAKCBCBSKC 

**minecraft hacker:** IM BAck 

**kush:** WELL?? 

**minecraft hacker:** 😏😏😏😏😏😏 

**kush:** WHAT 

**kush:** WAS IT . LIKE???👀👀 

**minecraft hacker:** NO NONONONOJOnono NOT THAT 

**minecraft hacker:** BUT HE WANS T THE ONLY ONE THERE 

**kush:** ITS MIDNIGHT JESUS CHRIST 

**edgy lolita:** @cmondom So you asleep yet? 

**minecraft hacker:** ABBDBSSB DONT PUSh IT CELETESTR AAAA 

**-**

**9:13 AM**

**louds mcyell:** Where is everyone! You’re going to be late! 

**gains:** class doesnt start until 9:45 

**gains:** what are you on 

**louds mcyell:** Learning! 

**dory:** THERES NO FUCKING LEARNING YET 

**louds mcyell:** Language! 

**cmondom:** he left me here 

**minecraft hacker:** where 😏 

**minecraft hacker:** takas room perhaps 😏 

**cmondom:** yes? 

**cmondom:** its not happening chihiro 

**cmondom:** we were playing halo 

**minecraft hacker:** suuuuuuurrrreeeee 

**cmondom:** bruh 

**cmondom:** get off my case 

**minecraft hacker:** ok… ok….. 

**minecraft hacker:** 😏 

**kush marked as Online**

**kush: 😏**

**kush marked as Offline**

**cmondom:** fuckyall 

**louds mcyell:** Language!!! 

**-**

**9:30 AM**

**makoto:** dude i don’t mean to be pushy but i can’t stop thinking about what you were saying yesterday 

**makoto:** why would you even consider sending that 

**byakuya:** It’s basic blackmail material. It would be silly not to have blackmail on everyone in case I get into a predicament 

**makoto:** so you just don’t trust any of us 

**makoto:** i don’t think you know how bad that would be for me 

**makoto:** it was a while ago and it’s not like that anymore but 

**makoto:** i don’t know how they would react 

**byakuya:** You’re just giving me reasons to use it 

**byakuya:** You don’t know how who would react? 

**makoto:** why would i tell you 

**makoto:** you pretty much just admitted you’re manipulating me 

**byakuya:** No, I was asking that in a personal way. Strictly non-blackmail-related 

**makoto:** oh really 

**makoto:**... 

**makoto:** idk i guess just my friends 

**makoto:** you know. the class. “our” friends i guess 

**makoto:** i’m worried that it would get to my parents too 

**byakuya:** Well, I’m your friend and I don’t hold any disdain towards you for that 

**makoto:** are you really even my friend dude 

**makoto:** like come on 

**byakuya:** I don’t know, am I? 

**byakuya:** Are we friends? 

**makoto read this message at 9:52 AM**


	2. two problems; solved and caused by chihiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bum ubmbumbumbm everybody dance now  
> chihiro is kind of a slick talker

**10:00 AM**

**makoto:** chihiro 

**chihiro:** hi 

**makoto:** i don’t want him to send them i’m really scared 

**chihiro:** is this abt those screenshots 

**chihiro:** what are they even of 

**makoto:** i can’t say 

**makoto:** but he just asked me if we’re friends and there was some stuff before that we were talking about 

**makoto:** i just can’t tell if he’s like manipulating me or is genuinely asking and i’m afraid if i say one wrong word he’ll send them out 

**chihiro:** aaaaa 

**chihiro:** i have no context 

**chihiro:** can u at least explain a little 

**makoto:** dhhdbdbdb 

**makoto:** a while ago i told him something really personal 

**makoto:** like scary personal for me 

**makoto:** i didn’t know who else to go to 

**makoto:** i didn’t want anyone involved in my stupid issues 

**chihiro:** and u figured togami would be professional abt it 

**makoto:** uh 

**makoto:** something like that 

**makoto:** i just don’t want anyone to dislike me or judge me 

**makoto:** i just feel gross about it and i feel awful about it and i just don’t want anyone to know 

**chihiro:** ok one. i cant speak 4 everyone but i would NOT judge u ever 

**chihiro:** two. do u want me to talk to him for u 

**makoto:** uhhhh idk 

**makoto:** let me think about it 

**makoto:** i’ll like 

**makoto:** hm 

**makoto:** i’ll decide by tonight and let you know whether to talk to him or not 

**chihiro:** ok! im here for u 

**makoto:** thank yfjfjng 

**chihiro:** lol what 

**makoto:** the instructor saw me 😓 

**makoto:** thank you chihiro 

**-**

**12:27 PM**

**cmondom:** @louds mcyell wya 

**cmondom:** it is lunch hour 

**cmondom:** @louds mcyell i am hungry as fuck 

**kush screenshotted chat!**

**kush:** hungry are we 😏 

**cmondom:** you know what i meant hagakure 

**kush:** Ah ah ah do not deny it 

**kush:** I know your true intention 

**kush:** i can sense these things you know 

**cmondom:** youre a terrible fuckin mind reader then 

**kush:** IM NOT A MIND READER 

**kush:** the proper term is clairvoyant 

**cmondom:** whatever 

**louds mcyell:** I am on my way Mondo! I was finishing some work in the data lab 😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁 

**kush:** well if it isn’t the man of the hour 

**kush:** of lunch 

**cmondom:** hiro we have been talking for five minutes 

**kush:** yeah. During the lunch hour 

**cmondom marked as Offline**

**louds mcyell marked as Offline**

**kush:** rude 

**-**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure created a new chat at 12:40 PM**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure added Chihiro Fujisaki and Celestia Ludenberg**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure changed 3 nicknames**

**chihiro:** hi 

**Yasuhiro Hagakure named the chat elite wingman task force**

**chihiro:** OMG 

**chihiro:** IS THIS FOR TAKA AND MODNDO 

**hiro:** obviously 

**celeste:** Hello 

**celeste:** Oh 

**hiro:** Combined with chihiros emotional intelligence 

**hiro:** celestes cunning... 

**hiro:** and MY superior and extremely effective clairvoyant-ing abilities……. 

**hiro:** This is truly the ULTIMATE wingman matchmaker task force☝️☝️☝️ 

**celeste:** Why does everyone always put ultimate in front of everything 

**chihiro:** thats a good point 

**chihiro:** i mean were only high schoolers 

**chihiro:** shouldnt it be more like high school level programmer or whatever 

**celeste:** But we are exceptional students chosen by hopes peak scouts 

**chihiro:** ummm... **_super_** high school level then 

**hiro:** PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP 

**hiro:** JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY 

**celeste:** How rude 

**chihiro:** its a meme celeste 

**hiro:** EXACTLY RIGHT! 

**hiro:** anyways 

**hiro:** we MUST get kiyotaka and mondo together 

**hiro:** It is truly painful to watch them be so oblivious to their true feelings which i have masterfully discovered with my fortune telling abilities 

**chihiro:** i dont know about mondo but taka just hasnteven considered it 

**chihiro:** hes um 

**chihiro:** i dont think he thinks out of the box that much 

**chihiro:** if u know what i mean 

**celeste:** So youre saying he’s stupid 

**chihiro:** CELESTE 

**chihiro:** yeah 

**hiro:** you just said we’re exceptional students Celeste 

**hiro:** How could he possibly be that um 

**hiro:** ignorant? 

**celeste:** Hes literally going to school for being a hall monitor 

**hiro:** yeah i guess 

**hiro:** ANYWAYS☝️☝️☝️THE ACTUAL TOPIC AT HAND 

**chihiro:** how are we going to tell if taka would actually like mondo in that way 

**chihiro:** and if he does.. mondo obviously is either way too nervous or emotionally unavailable to do anything 

**chihiro:** it all seems a little hopeless :( 

**hiro:** kiyotaka listens when you’re straightforward with him 

**hiro:** So maybe just asking him about it straight up could get the ball rolling 

**celeste:** I will do it 

**hiro:** uh 

**hiro:** Are you sure youre close enough with ishimaru to do that 

**celeste:** I will do it. Do not worry 

**chihiro:** imworrying 

**-**

**1:03 PM**

**celestia:** Hello kiyotaka 

**kiyotaka:** Hello Celestia! 

**kiyotaka:** What is the reason you are contacting me? 

**celestia:** Are you attracted to mondo 

**kiyotaka:** What? 

**celestia:** Do you have romantic feelings for mondo. 

**kiyotaka:** 🤔 

**kiyotaka:** What makes you ask? 

**kiyotaka:** I am confused 

**celestia:** It seems obvious that one of you has feelings about the other 

**kiyotaka:** When did I imply I am… 

**kiyotaka:** …interested… In Mondo? 🤔 

**celestia:** You didnt 

**celestia:** It is obvious to me and a few others that mondo is interested in you 

**kiyotaka:** He said this to you? 

**celestia:** No you dolt 

**celestia:** It is just very very obvious 

**kiyotaka read this message at 1:12 PM**

**celestia:** Where did you go 

**kiyotaka read this message at 1:14 PM**

**celestia:** Ok bye 

**kiyotaka read this message at 1:15 PM**

**-**

**4:36 PM**

**sailor mars:** And that is why miku is objectively the best vocaloid 

**ball sack:** i thought luka was your favorite 

**sailor mars:** Favorites and objective bests are very different! 

**ball sack:** uh huh 

**cmondom:** guys what the fuck 

**cmondom:** have any of you talked to kiyo today 

**ball sack:** in like second period 

**ball sack:** why 

**cmondom:** he wont answer any messages and wont open his door 

**cmondom:** i cant even tell if hes in there 

**sailor mars:** How scary!! 

**sailor mars:** What do you think happened? 

**cmondom:** i dont fuckin know 

**gains:** i saw ishimaru earlier 

**gains:** i was in the locker room with hina 

**gains:** he was floating in the pool on his back with his eyes closed 

**ball sack:** HES DEAD??? 

**gains:** no 

**gains:** he was just calming down from something i think 

**dory:** oh ya!!! he looked very stressed when he got there 

**dory:** i saw him walk out to the pool from the locker room window!! :( he looked really freaked out 

**cmondom:** oh jesus christ 

**cmondom marked as Offline**

**sailor mars:** I hope kiyotaka is alright! 

**ball sack:** yeah 

**minecraft hacker marked as Online**

**minecraft hacker:** and hey 😏 u 😘 dont u think its kinda cute that i 👍 died 😭 right inside ur arms tonite 👉👈 

**minecraft hacker:** whats up! haha 

**ball sack:** taka is having some sort of meltdown chihiro 

**sailor mars:** Were really scared :( 

**minecraft hacker:** oh no! 

**minecraft hacker:** wait 

**minecraft hacker:** i bet it was something celeste said 

**ball sack:** huh? 

**minecraft hacker:** i have to go find celeste and hiro 

**minecraft hacker:** brb 

**minecraft hacker marked as Offline**

**sailor mars:** Is there something we don’t know about? 

**ball sack:** no clue man 

**sailor mars:** hm 

**-**

**5:03 PM**

**makoto:** chihiro 

**makoto:** i want you to talk to kuya 

**makoto:**.. 

**makoto:** chihiro 

**chihiro:** aaaaaaaaa 

**chihiro:** ok 

**chihiro:** im with hiro and celeste 

**makoto:** okay 

**makoto:** if he starts sending um 

**makoto:** personal stuff 

**makoto:** can you make sure they don’t see? 

**chihiro:** of course!!! 

**chihiro:** what do u want me to ask him? 

**makoto:** oh gosh 

**makoto:** just ask why he’s doing it i guess 

**makoto:** maybe the concern of someone else will make him stop 

**chihiro:** aye aye captain!!!! :) 

**makoto:** :) counting on you 

**chihiro:** ill do my best <3 

**-**

Chihiro jumped and snapped back into the real world as someone tapped his shoulder somewhat aggressively. 

“Chihiro, who are you messaging? We’re talking about very important matters!” Hiro was laughing as he said it, but Chihiro could tell he cared about what they were doing and was trying to get him to focus. 

**“** S-sorry,” Chihiro answered meekly. He had two problems to deal with and not enough time to order his thoughts. “I have to talk to someone for Makoto.” 

“Naegi can wait for a minute,” Hiro said. “We need to know what Celeste said to Ishimaru.” 

“Okay…” Chihiro paused for a moment. “I can listen while I type, you know.” 

“It’s fine, Chihiro.” Celeste butted in before Hiro could object. “I didn’t even say that much to Ishimaru. He seems easily shaken.” 

Celeste began reading through her messages aloud as Chihiro opened a new chat of his own. 

**-**

**5:16 PM**

**chihiro:** hi togami! 

**byakuya read this message at 5:16 PM**

**chihiro:** this is about makoto 

**byakuya:** What is it this time? Trying to get me to delete some photos? To erase my blackmail material? Silly of you to think I’d consider it. 

**chihiro:** uh yeah 

**chihiro:** right on the money 

**byakuya:** I can tell you this: It’s not happening. 

**chihiro:** u can be such a prick 

**chihiro:** if u let down ur fortress of emotional monotony once in a while u wouldnt need blackmail for anyone 

**byakuya:** And just let myself be vulnerable? Nice try. 

**chihiro:** vulnerable to blackmail? or emotional pain 

**byakuya:** What. 

**byakuya:** I don’t need to be psychoanalyzed, Chihiro. 

**byakuya:** My “emotions” are fine. 

**chihiro:** oooook 

**chihiro:** why did u choose those screenshots to save anyway? 

**chihiro:** are they meaningful to u? 

**byakuya:** What? 

**byakuya:** What are you implying? 

**byakuya:** Have you seen them? 

**chihiro:** i dont know, have i? 

**byakuya:** It doesn’t seem like you have. If you had seen them, you would know I don’t get myself involved in such affairs. 

**chihiro:** for what? practicality? 

**byakuya:** Obviously. 

**chihiro:** or are u just afraid 

**byakuya:** What. 

**byakuya:** Shut up. 

**byakuya:** What are you, a psychiatrist? 

**byakuya:** I don’t need you meddling in my personal life. 

**byakuya:** This is between me and Naegi exclusively. 

**chihiro:** so the screenshots are private now 

**byakuya:** Yes. 

**chihiro:** so u cant use them as blackmail anymore? 

**byakuya:** Well. 

**byakuya:** Ugh 

**byakuya:** Whatever. Shut up. 

**chihiro:** thats all i wanted 

**byakuya:** Have you actually seen them? 

**chihiro:** have i? 

**byakuya:** Keep them to yourself. 

**byakuya:** I don’t need any unsavory rumors about me floating around. I don’t think Naegi does either. 

**byakuya:** It’s not like they incriminate me, though. They’re his messages. 

**byakuya:** Are you going to respond? 

**chihiro:** i havent seem them 

**byakuya read this message at 5:41 PM**


	3. body in the hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vomit cw. also the days are listed only here because its relevant to the story. also i wrote this in a frenzy so yeah um yeah

**3:03 PM - THURSDAY**

**taller than me:** ummm

 **taller than me:** no one’s said anything since like 6 last night

 **taller than me:** …

 **taller than me:** hello?

**skinny incel, cmondom, louds mcyell, edgy lolita and 2 others read this message at 3:06 PM**

**taller than me:** uh what is happening with you guys

**skinny incel, cmondom, louds mcyell, edgy lolita and 2 others read this message at 3:09 PM**

**taller than me:** thanks guys

 **leave me alone:** hi

 **taller than me:** hey toko

 **leave me alone:** it’s not toko jagoff

 **leave me alone:** i know what’s happening, if youre willing to pay a price

 **taller than me:** what kind of price.

 **leave me alone:** a good kiss on the mouth and scissors on the crucifix might do you some good

 **taller than me:** how about five dollars

 **leave me alone:** yeah ok

 **leave me alone:** come to my room soyboy

**-**

Makoto jumped out of his chair almost instantly and bolted down the hall in his fastest fast walk, staring straight down at his feet, making sure at least one foot was always touching the ground. He mesmerized himself staring at the moving carpet beneath him; he almost ran into the wall at the end of the hallway.

He was lost in thought- Did this mutual group silence have something to do with whatever Chihiro might’ve said to Kuya? Why was Chihiro with Celeste and Hagakure last night? Why won’t Mondo or Taka say anything? He was worried that this might be a big issue. Or too complicated to even figure out. Maybe he’s overreacting. He held up his knuckles to the door and paused for a moment.

Maybe Byakuya sent the screenshots to everyone.

That could be the case, he said to himself in his head, but maybe I’m just getting scammed out of five dollars. That has to be it, right? Makoto knocked on Toko’s door.

“Come in,” he heard from inside, “the door’s always unlocked.”

Toko, now back to regular, depressed, inferiority complex Toko, got Makoto to re-explain why he was there; she whipped out her laptop and phone and opened some random windows.

“Uh… what does this have to do with what’s happening?”

“C-Chihiro set me up with some, uhh… spyware… a while ago?” Makoto was taken aback.

“Spyware? Like, you can see everyone’s messages? That’s… that’s so…” Makoto scraped his mind for words. He was angry, but intrigued. He was embarrassed, but wanted to see more. “How did you even get Chihiro to do this for you? He would never even consider this,”... would he?

“I… I told him it was so I could know where Byakuya would be on his birthday… um… it was only supposed to be until then… but it still works. Chihiro worked hard on this. How was I supposed to just let it go to waste?” It was so creepy, so invasive and wrong, and so utterly Toko.

“That’s just wrong…” Makoto realized something and froze. “Does that mean you… you know about…” The blood rushed to his head and swayed back and forth.

“Are you talking about th-those screenshots you three have been going on about?”

Makoto felt sick. He was really going to throw up or something. He was gonna do it this time. The floor was drifting in circles … his vision was going starry.

“I…. I have no idea what those are. The output on this program is text-only… I haven’t had it for that long either..”

“Y-you… don’t know..?”

“No… should I?”

With a trembling sigh, the sickly and horrific feelings rushed through his whole body and dissipated in the air. He still felt weak and sweaty. “No…” he took a long breath. “No, it’s fine. I just want to know what happened. That’s all.”

Toko pulled up a few chat tabs. He realized they were live- there was no way to input messages at the bottom, and he could see notifications showing up left and right on her screen.

So this is what she’s been doing… stalking us all, Makoto thought. The memory of the sick feeling was etched into his brain. He felt awful knowing he was about to invade his friends’ privacy just like that… but .. it was for the right reasons, he thought. He just wanted everyone to be happy again. He didn’t want anyone to be mad at each other.

“These are all in order,” she said, waving her pointer around the screen. “From 6 last night up until now. Only the relevant ones, though.”

“O-okay…”

He stared and stared and stared for a long while.. and then began taking in all of the messages.

“Wait, what’s this username? Who is this?”

“I-I think it means they’re using a VPN.. or something.. like that. It’s definitely… someone in our class but I haven’t been able to figure out who.”

Makoto wondered who was prepared enough to use a VPN… and who would talk to Byakuya in such a friendly way.

-

**6:01 PM - WEDNESDAY**

**byakuya:** Chihiro knows.

 **000000:** chihiro knows? did naegi tell him?

 **byakuya:** No, I did.

 **byakuya:** I mean, practically.

 **000000:** WHAT?!!!??

 **000000:** why would you do that

 **byakuya:** It was an accident. He manipulated me. If he doesn’t know by now, he’s an idiot. Which is still completely on the table.

 **000000:** how did you tell him… by accident!

 **byakuya:** He pretended he had seen them. The screenshots of what Naegi said. 

**000000:** i know what “they” are by now. you talk about them like they’re some fucking government documents

 **byakuya:** Anyways. I accidentally implied they would spread rumors about me as well, if Chihiro were to talk about them

 **000000:** why do you text like you’re on a court show. type normally

 **byakuya:** Can you just help me? You’re supposed to be able to do something like that. Help assholes in need of it.

 **000000:** girl did you just admit you’re an asshole

 **byakuya:** Can you just shut Chihiro up, please? This can’t get to anyone. Especially Naegi. I don’t want him thinking those messages did anything.

 **000000:** yeah yeah whatever asshole

**-**

**6:23 PM**

**000000:** hello, chihiro

 **chihiro:** um. what do u want

 **000000:** so cold to me! and for what?

 **000000:** i just want to catch up!

 **chihiro:** ur worse than togami. u use people like solo cups

 **000000:** alright, microdick. let’s get down to brass tacks. you’re gonna shut the fuck up about what byakuya said to you, fair? i promise i won’t kill you if you do.

 **chihiro:** um

 **chihiro:** he barely even said anything

 **000000:** did those things imply anything about him? hm? any new thoughts about richie mcbourgeois?

 **chihiro:** no… :/ ?

 **000000:** chihiro, honey, we both know what he sounded like he was saying. tell anyone about this, and ill do something drastic. that includes egghead. got it?

 **chihiro:** fine whatever

 **chihiro:** just stop messaging me

 **000000:** have a wonderful day!

**-**

**6:04 PM**

**mondo:** bruh

 **mondo:** whyd you just run off

 **mondo:** you left all your stuff in the locker room

 **mondo:** bro just talk to me

 **mondo:** whats going on

 **kiyotaka:** I cannot speak to anyone right now. I am thinking.

 **mondo:** about what

 **mondo:** im worried

 **mondo:** why cant you talk to me

 **kiyotaka:** I can’t talk to anyone right now.

 **mondo:** uh

 **mondo:** what did i do

 **mondo:** what

 **kiyotaka:** I can’t talk to anyone. I’m thinking about things.

 **mondo:** like????

 **mondo:** what things 😐

 **mondo:** i need to know youre ok

 **kiyotaka:** I am not okay. But I am thinking about things. I am rethinking past events and what they mean.

 **mondo:** i am more confused

 **mondo:** youre making literally no sense

 **mondo:** if youre mad just say it

 **mondo:** just fucking say it say youre mad

 **mondo:** please talk to me

**kiyotaka read this message at 6:16 PM**

**-**

**ultimate wingman task force**

**8:00 PM**

**hiro:** Taka is still freaking out i think

 **celeste:** All i told him was the truth

 **hiro:** you couldve been less blunt and more explanatory

 **hiro:** @chihiro this is kind of all our faults i feel bad

 **hiro:** What do we do

 **hiro:** chihirooo

 **celeste:** I don’t think he is online

 **hiro:** great.

 **hiro:** I’m adding mondo and were explaining ourselves

 **hiro:** especially you celeste

**hiro added Mondo Owada**

**hiro changed Mondo Owada’s nickname to mondo**

**mondo:** um

 **hiro:** we know what happened to ishimaru

 **mondo:**???? ok what

 **hiro:** celeste told him that it “was obvious you liked him a lot”

 **mondo:** like as a friend right

 **mondo:** jesus

 **mondo:** did you really tell him that it was more

 **hiro:** sorry

 **mondo:** i mean it is

 **mondo:** jesus christ

 **mondo:** jesus fucking christ, who told you to fuckin do that? why would you do that

 **mondo:** you broke him

 **mondo:** god

 **mondo:** sorry but this makes me fucking mad

**mondo left the chat**

**hiro:** celeste you didn’t even say anything

 **hiro:** Come on

 **celeste:** I dont get involved and i don’t apologize

 **hiro:** this was all a mistake

 **hiro:** FUCK

**-**

**1:02 AM**

**000000:** byakuya. can i see the screenshots again?

 **byakuya:** Why.

 **000000:** i need to do cross referencing, dummy!

 **byakuya:** What are you even talking about?

 **000000:** what if… chihiro really HAS seen those screenshots?

 **000000:** what if something he said to me proved it?

 **000000:** i wouldnt know unless i had all the evidence...🥺

 **byakuya:** Okay, and you expect me to believe that? How do I know you don’t just want them to manipulate me with in turn?

 **000000:** you have something to admit, togami? i thought they were just of things naegi said….

 **byakuya:** Fine. Whatever.

**byakuya sent 3 images**

**000000:** thank you, togami😁😁

 **000000:** or should i say… kuya😭😭

 **byakuya:** Not a word.

**-**

**1:24 AM**

**000000:** heyyyy girlieeee 😘😘😘

 **kyoko:** Oh, it’s you

 **kyoko:** What do you want?

 **000000:** i have a little something something for you… if you’re interested ;)

 **kyoko:** This already sounds awful

 **000000:** don’t be shy

 **000000:** its about your little boybitch naegi.

 **kyoko:** Oh?

 **000000:** you wanted to know if he was really interested or not? i have proof for you

 **kyoko:** This sounds fishy.

 **kyoko:** Proof that he’s interested or proof he’s not interested?

 **kyoko:** not that I really care

 **000000:** you’ll just have to find out for yourself!

 **kyoko:** I’m assuming you’re going to make me do something for you?

 **000000:** you’ve been taught well 🥰

 **000000:** invite that hallway nazi to lunch on friday and don’t show up. make sure he leaves his door unlocked when he leaves.

 **000000:** that’s all i want 😘

 **kyoko:** This sounds like a scheme

 **000000:** and what else would it be? a cake recipe? just do it and i’ll give you what you want

 **kyoko:** I’ll have to sleep on it

 **000000:** if ishimarus door isn’t open by 12:30, no dice.

 **kyoko:** We’ll see

**-**

Toko closed the last chat tab and shut her laptop. “T-that’s it…”

Makoto stared into space. The sick feeling was back. Tomorrow was Friday. What the hell was even going to happen? Who even was that talking to Kyoko? All he could feel was disgust with himself. He was horrified. He stood up and vomited immediately.

“Oh my god. G-gross… Are you okay, Makoto? You … look… tired...” Toko’s voice drifted away as he lost consciousness and fell face first onto the ground.

**-**

**5:34 PM**

**chihiro:** makoto? are u ok?

 **chihiro:** i feel bad abt leaving u on read earlier its just complicated

 **chihiro:** makoto?

**-**

**5:41 PM**

**toko:** i need you to help me with your strong arms master :3333

 **byakuya:** No.

 **toko:** i actually need help :(

 **toko:** boring lame gross makoto is passed out in my room

 **byakuya:** What? Why?

 **toko:** i dont know he gave me five dollars earlier and then got all panicky and crying and threw up on my floor. i dont want him in here

 **toko:** come here master :3 for me :3

 **byakuya:** I’m coming, but only to get my tie you stole and get Naegi out of your room.

 **byakuya:** I need something off of his phone, anyways.

 **toko:** see you soon master :3

 **byakuya:** You’ll hardly see me.

**-**

He was right when he said that. He knew Toko’s door was always unlocked. He was the one who told her to keep it like that in the first place. He was in and out in about 20 seconds; dragging Makoto’s body by the crook of his arms, he paused only to slam the door in Toko’s face as he left. She sank against the door and stared at her knees for a moment, then returned to her desk and got on with her day like nothing had even happened. “I’m fine,” she said aloud to herself. “I’m perfectly fine.”

**-**

Byakuya stopped in the hallway. He didn’t know whether to bring the body to his own room or put him back in Makoto’s. If he _didn’t_ do the former, he couldn’t check to see if he really had told Chihiro about the screenshots. If he _did_ do that, though, he would also have to deal with him when he woke up.

He thought for a moment longer, then unlocked his door and dragged him inside. He wouldn’t have been able to get into Makoto’s room anyways. It was probably disgusting, too, it being a commoner’s room and all. He dragged Makoto the rest of the way into his room and closed the door.

Chihiro peeked back around the corner, wondering what he had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the sad toko part she needed it  
> also youre wondering whats gonna happen at 12:30? um youll have to wait and see


	4. he looked peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am snacking. cheetos pringles ramem
> 
> here you fucking go yep. have fun. dont worry the 12:30 thing with kyoko is gonna happen girl calm down
> 
> sorry for all the non chat stuff it needed to happen ok

**6:16 PM**

**chihiro:** mondo hi

 **chihiro:** hi

 **chihiro:** are u still having a looove crisis

 **mondo:** shut up

 **mondo:** what do you want

 **chihiro:** i saw togami like

 **chihiro:** DRAGGING makoto into his room

 **mondo:** huh

 **mondo:** like making him go in there

 **chihiro:** no like makoto was passed out

 **mondo:** uhhhh what

 **chihiro:** idk!!!!!!!

 **chihiro:** i just saw it happen

 **mondo:** um

 **mondo:** ok

 **chihiro:** i mean dont u think thats weird

 **chihiro:** togamis always up to something

 **mondo:** ok and what do you want me to do about it

 **mondo:** sorry i’m stressed

 **chihiro:** can u please come down there with me and confront him🥺

 **mondo:** ugh

 **mondo:** whatever fine

 **chihiro:** yaaaayyyy

 **chihiro:** meet me in the commons in ten minutes :))

**-**

Byakuya set Naegi onto the ground after shutting the door and felt around in his pockets, taking Naegi’s phone out of the one on his sweatshirt. He used Naegi’s thumb to open it, and with that, sat on his bed and scrolled through his messages.

It seemed that Chihiro had not in fact seen any screenshots.

 _Great,_ he thought, _now_ she _has a hold of them all and can do with them whatever she pleases…_

He should’ve known better than to trust a psychopathic freak like her, but he had to be a fucking idiot and listen to her. He supposed she was just a good talker. Just a convincer. _She could make a good political figure,_ he thought. _She’d probably just fuck everyone over, though._

He set down Naegi’s phone but kept looking at it, intrigued. _I mean… he could have sent them to anyone, right?_ What a stupid thought. Of course he didn’t. That was the whole reason they were blackmail. _Just checking couldn’t hurt, though. Just to be safe... you can’t trust plebeians._

He picked the phone back up and scrolled through the messages app, just looking at all the names. He saw a chat with Kirigiri, and something in him twisted and cringed. He hovered his finger over the name. _Just to be safe,_ but…

No.

He shut off the phone and jumped off his bed to put it back in Makoto’s pocket. He kneeled down and as he returned the phone glanced up at Makoto’s sleeping

_passed out? unconscious? is he okay?_

face. It was kind of peaceful.

_oh my god, i hope he’s okay_

He leaned back against the end of his bed and sighed.

-

“Mondo, you’re late! I’ve been waiting here for twenty minutes…”

“Uh, sorry, I was dealing with stuff,” he defensively responded.

“It’s fine..” Chihiro regretted being so pushy. He was partially responsible for what was happening with Taka. He shouldn’t be making anything worse.

“So, we’re going to Togami’s room?”

“Uhh, yeah, let’s go…” Chihiro could feel the weight in the air. He felt terrible. He walked a few steps and felt his throat close up and choke with tears. “Actually…”

“What? You don’t wanna go anymore?”

“Y… you can go back to your room. I’ll go alone.”

“Chihiro, are you sure? It’s really fine. I don’t mind going.”

Chihiro let out a sob. “I’m sorrrryyyy!!” Mondo rushed to be in front of him.

“Dude, sorry for what? What did you do?”

His words were barely intelligible and came out all at once. “I’m just sorry for talking to Hiro and Celeste and sorry for making Taka all sad and sorry for ever thinking it was funny or cute and sorry for making you feel bad I’m sorry okay? I’msorryimsorryim-“

“Dude, you barely had any fucking thing to do with that. It’s not your fault, okay?”

“W-what?”

“It’s not your fault. It was Celeste’s fault for being such an ass.”

“You’re not mad?” Chihiro wiped his face on his sleeve.

“No, of course I’m not fucking mad. Let’s go stop Togami from being a creep or whatever,” Mondo said, laughing a little. “Come on, let’s go.”

Chihiro sniffled a little and giggled. “Okay.”

-

Byakuya was still sitting on the ground at the end of his bed when someone started banging on the door.

He walked over and through the peephole saw… Owada and Chihiro. _Oh Jesus Christ,_ he thought. _Just what I fucking needed._ He ran carefully back over to Makoto and dragged him into the bathroom. Owada kept pounding on the door. Finally, Byakuya made his way back over and opened it just barely enough to see out.

“What do you want, idiots?”

“Where’s Naegi, asshole?” _Fuck, they know._

“I don’t know, his room? Why are you asking me?”

Chihiro spoke up from behind Owada. “I saw you dragging him into your room, Togami.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You saw me _dragging_ him? What, was he sedated?”

“I’m coming in, fuckface.” Mondo easily overpowered Byakuya’s strength and forced his way into the room. Byakuya stood back with his arms crossed as Mondo and Chihiro glanced around the room.

“As you can see, he’s not here. Feel free to go harass someone else.”

Chihiro stomped his foot in frustration. “What did you do with him, Togami?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything with him. He _was_ at Fukawa’s this evening. You can go ask her.” He knew Toko would just tell them he took Makoto, but it would buy him time.

Chihiro glared at him, trying to read him. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s go, Mondo.”

They left him room, taking one final look around, thankfully not considering the existence of the bathroom. Owada slammed his door shut angrily. _What a shithead,_ Byakuya thought.

He went into the bathroom and kneeled down, his face right in front of Makoto’s in the cramped space. He stared at him for a second, considering what he was going to do to get him out of his room. Wait, was Makoto even okay? He stopped for a second, considering what might’ve happened for him to just throw up and pass out like that at Fukawa’s. _Is he ill?_ Byakuya felt his face for a fever. Naegi’s eyes slowly blinked awake at the touch.

“Uuhh…” Makoto felt empty and shaky, like he hadn’t eaten enough, or like he just threw up. _Wait,_ he thought. _I did just throw up._

It was then that he noticed where he was. Wait, where was he? Is this a bathroom? And..

_Oh my god, why is Byakuya here? Why is he touching my face?_

Makoto spoke softly and quietly. “Umm… where am I…?”

Byakuya jumped at that and hit his head on the sink. He felt red. He gathered his composure. “You passed out at Fukawa’s and I took you back to my room.”

“Uh, why?”

“She asked me to.” _This is so embarrassing,_ Byakuya thought.

“Okay… why am I in the bathroom? And why are you here with me? Why were you… touching my face?”

It took everything he had to not _umm_ and _uhh_ and stutter like an idiot. “I was checking to see if you were sick. You did vomit and pass out, after all.” Byakuya put on a disgusted tone for effect. To make it less awkward, or something. Makoto’s face was bright red.

“Um… okay,” Makoto said. “I think I’m gonna go back to my room now.”

 _I look like such a creep,_ Byakuya thought. _I need to… I don’t know. I need to fix this._

“Wait,” he grabbed Makoto’s wrist as he stood up, and let go almost immediately in embarrassment. “Just… wait.”

“Okay, uh, what?”

“Are you… okay?”

“What?” Makoto squinted his eyes.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Why do you care?”

“Why shouldn’t I? Am I not allowed to feel anything?”

“No, I mean…” Makoto sat back down. “I’m just confused.” The tone changed. Makoto hoped Byakuya understood that it wasn’t about him being sick anymore.

“Confused how?”

“You were literally just blackmailing me and… you even sent the pictures to someone, and they’re going to fucking send them to Kyoko, and it’s your fault. But you’re acting like we’re friends. What even are we?”

 _God fucking dammit,_ Byakuya thought. _I knew I shouldn’t have trusted her with those. And of course she’s sending them to Kirigiri of all people._

“I…” Byakuya put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, okay? What do you want me to say? It got out of hand. I was wrong. I don’t want those to be sent to anyone any more than you do.” He looked down at his hands.

Makoto stared. He just admitted he was wrong. Was that, like, the first time? It was at least extremely uncommon. “Why do _you_ care who sees them? How does that affect you at all?”

“I don’t want rumors spread. How is that not obvious?”

“I mean… um. You don’t seem like you’d care too much about false rumors going around about you.” _Makoto was right,_ Togami thought. _If rumors are wrong than they’re ridiculous and lowly._

 _So why do I care so much?_ He kept staring at his hands.

“Byakuya?”

“Yes?”

“I’m, um, going back to my room now.”

“Okay…” Makoto walked out of the bathroom. A few moments later, Byakuya heard the room door open and shut.

_Why do I care so much?_

He went to his bed and opened his phone, scrolling through his photos to find them.

_I just need to read them again._

-

(Image)

**11:03 PM**

**makoto:** hi

 **makoto:** i think you’re probably asleep now so

 **makoto:** i just need to tell you something

 **makoto:** oh gosh this is a bad idea

 **makoto:** anyways

 **makoto:** i um

 **makoto:** i think i like you a little

 **makoto:** i mean

 **makoto:** hmm

 **makoto:** we’ve been talking more recently

 **makoto:** i just think that you’re actually a lot nicer than you seem and you’re just really um yeah

 **makoto:** youre cute too i guess

 **makoto:** kind of

 **makoto:** ummm

 **makoto:** oh god i just sent all that

 **makoto:** aaanyways

 **makoto:** i will now be leaving

 **makoto:** bye

**byakuya read this message at 11:18 PM**

-

 _What a hopeless romantic,_ he thought. _Sign of weakness, if you ask me._

The thought of anyone seeing these, though. It still made him feel weird. He was angry. Why was he mad? No one has even seen these yet besides that loudmouthed idiot and Makoto (obviously).

 _I’m such a fucking mess,_ he slammed his fist into the mattress. “Fuck!” he yelled in frustration.

_Am I mad at myself?_

Byakuya was constantly mad at himself. He felt he could never live up to anything that was meant for him and had convinced himself he was weak. He drilled it into his brain 24/7, painfully scrutinizing every movement he took and thought he had. But this feeling wasn’t the same. He wasn’t angry for doing something incorrectly. He hadn’t even done anything at all.

_I haven’t done anything at all._

Before Makoto had told him about his… feelings, the two had been spending more time together. Surprisingly, he was one of the more sufferable classmates of his. He was funny, too. Not joke funny, but he was just so nervous and caring and careful that it was so cute you had to laugh.

 _Ffffuuuuck_.

He was also... aesthetically pleasing, Byakuya supposed. Makoto was at least a head shorter than him and his hair was a mess all the time; it looked really soft and touchable. His face was round and -

_Shut up, you fucking idiot._

He pinched his bridge and decided to fuck it all.

In a blind frenzy he left his room and run-walked down the hall to Naegi’s room, being careful not to be seen by Owada and Chihiro, who were for some reason dead set on finding Makoto.

He knocked on Makoto’s door frantically. “Come in,” he heard from inside. The door was unlocked, and he let himself in.

“Oh…. um… hi.” Makoto was laying on his bed. His face turned red and his eyes widened in confusion and concern as Byakuya shut the door. He just stood there.

“Hello,” he said, pausing. The feel in the room was so awkward and thick that when Byakuya slowly walked towards the bed he could feel the air pushing back around him. “Can we talk… again?”

“Uhhhhh, I guess?”

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows and started a sentence. “I- hm.” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say. “I… hmmm.” This went on for quite a time. It was more like 30 seconds but it felt like hours. Makoto started to laugh. “I.. what? What’s so funny?”

“You’ve been saying _hmmm_ for a really long time.”

“Oh.” He gathered his thoughts. “I was just thinking. What if I didn’t want rumors to be spread… because they’re true?”

“What..? What do you… mean?” Makoto froze and his heart was racing. What was even happening?

“I think you know what I mean.”

“Oh…” Makoto curled his knees up to his chest. “You can sit down, y’know.” Byakuya sat on the very edge of the bed. “So… what you’re trying to say is…” He looked at Byakuya, trying to get him to finish the sentence. He just looked down, squinting and biting his cheek. Byakuya moved fully onto the bed, crossing his legs and facing Makoto.

“What I’m trying to say is…”

“Um, you’re gay or something?”

Byakuya put his head in his hands.

“Dude, it’s okay. I mean, obviously I’m fine with it. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s not just that, I think.” _What the fuck am I doing?_ Byakuya twiddled his fingers. _This is fucking dumb._

“What?”

“I…” He let out a really long and over dramatic sigh. “What if I felt the same way? Only a little. I mean, not even that much. It’s not a big deal.”

“Like… what I told you in… _the_ screenshots?”

“Uhhh…” Byakuya slowly looked up at Makoto who was now also cross-legged with his hands on his cheeks. _Fuck, he’s adorable._ “Yeah?”

Makoto exhaled a little laugh and looked down a little, smiling. He moved himself closer to Byakuya’s side of the bed.

_shiiiiittttt shit shit shit what_

Makoto looked up at him. He had never done this before, and he wasn’t sure what to do. “Can I…”

“Mhm,” Byakuya responded, almost inaudibly. His mind was racing and his vision was blurred.

Makoto nervously put his hand to Byakuya’s face, and set his other hand on his shoulder, moved it to his face, then back to his shoulder. He really had no idea what he was doing. Byakuya was completely frozen.

Makoto leaned into a small kiss; his hand naturally wandered to Byakuya’s hair. He stopped and leaned their foreheads together.

“Uhh, was that okay?”

Byakuya kept staring and slowly nodded, mesmerized. This time, Byakuya moved his hands so they were around Makoto’s shoulders and leaned into the kiss himself. Makoto took a breath and deepened the kiss, moving into it more this time.

Byakuya stopped. “Did.. you hear that?”

“What?”

“I don’t know, it sounded like… I don’t know.”

Makoto shrugged. “It’s probably nothing.” He looked back up at Byakuya and awkwardly moved into kiss more.

“No, I think it was-“

Just then, the door opened. And, _of fucking course,_ Byakuya thought, it was Mondo and Chihiro.

-

**Two minutes earlier**

Toko had told Mondo and Chihiro that yes, Byakuya had in fact taken Makoto from her room.

“I’m going to that shithead’s room and teaching him a fucking lesson,” Mondo said, starting towards Togami’s room.

“W-wait! We haven’t even checked Makoto’s room yet. Maybe Byakuya just left him there. We need to be sure Makoto’s okay before we even talk to Byakuya again,” Chihiro said.

“Fine, that makes sense. I guess…” Chihiro was always right about these things. Helping friends. Avoiding revenge. Stupid emotional problems.

They stood at Makoto’s door and Chihiro knocked. And knocked again. And again.

“Maybe he’s still passed out,” Mondo said.

“Makoto’s door is usually open… so maybe if I just…” Yep, the door was open. “Makoto?”

Chihiro slowly opened the door.. and saw Makoto and Byakuya sitting cross-legged, knee to knee, on the bed. Makoto leaned on his hands, smiling awkwardly, and Byakuya was bright red.

“Oh..!” Chihiro said. “Uh… hi guys. We were.. just looking for Makoto.”

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Mondo asked as he appeared from behind the door.

Makoto waved his hand a little. “We’re just, uhh, hanging out?”

“Oh…” Chihiro said. “Are… are you feeling okay? We heard you passed out earlier.”

“I’m fine. Byakuya already came over to make sure I was okay.”

Chihiro glared at Togami. “Okay… um…”

“You can go now,” Makoto said, a little bluntly. “I’m fine, really.”

“Okay… uh… bye?” Chihiro was confused and worried.

“Bye,” Makoto said, waving.

Chihiro and Mondo shut the door behind them and gave each other a puzzled look.

“What was that?” Chihiro asked

“I don’t fucking know, that was weird as hell,” Mondo said. “Are they up to something? Is Togami up to something?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Maybe we should wait and ask Naegi about it in the morning.”

“Yeah… okay.”

They went their separate ways and Chihiro could not help but wonder if this had something to do with what _she_ had told him. He couldn’t bring it up to Mondo, but he thought about it himself for a while in his room, and left Makoto a message.

-

**8:35 PM**

**chihiro:** hey, what was that in there? u guys looked a little... close


	5. trust me, i'm fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five nights at freddys

Makoto looked back at Byakuya as the door closed. “Oh god,” he whispered, “do you think they know?” 

Byakuya was still locked in place staring at the door and was incapable of speaking. _You were just kissing Naegi, oh my God. How embarrassing. Was it embarrassing? Don’t be ridiculous. Of course it was. I need to leave. I need to go I have to go I have to leave._ He didn’t move a muscle. Makoto grabbed his shoulders. 

“Uh, are you okay?” Byakuya blinked and looked to Makoto. 

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“You were just staring off into space. You don’t have to be all pompous and rude right now.” 

“...Sorry.” The two stared at each other silently for a moment. Byakuya was the first to speak. “So… why did you pass out earlier? If.. if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Toko has access to everyone’s messages,” Makoto said, looking down and pushing his knuckles. “I had asked what was going on with everyone, and she showed me… all those, and…” his eyes began to water out of stress and fear. “And you were sending those pictures to some girl, and she was going to send them to Kyoko, and I don’t want anyone to know, Kuya, they’re going to hate me and Kyoko’s going to be mad because I know she _likes_ me or whatever and I just want everything to be okay, and-” He let out a long sob and fell forwards into Byakuya’s chest. Byakuya awkwardly hugged him in an effort to comfort Makoto. “Who did you send them to? Who was that?” 

Togami, with Makoto’s head resting on his shoulder, sighed. “Junko,” he swallowed, “That girl was Junko.” 

“Wait, what? Why her?” Makoto was more confused than he had been all day. He wished he just knew everything and didn’t have to experience the ordeal of getting all the information. “I didn’t even know you guys were friends.” 

“We _aren’t_ friends,” Byakuya replied. Makoto moved his head a little- he liked how the vibrations of Togami’s voice felt on his temples. “She found out by chance.” Byakuya’s stomach did flips every time Makoto took even a slight movement. 

“Like, how though?” 

“It’s kind of a long story.” 

“I wanna know.” 

Byakuya put his hands on Makoto’s shoulders and pushed him out so he could see his face. With another melodramatic sigh, he flashed back to just a few weeks ago, the day after Makoto had sent those messages to him. 

\- 

**3:00 PM**

**junko:** hey 

**junko:** HEY 

**junko:** HEY ASSHOLE ARE YOU THERE 

**byakuya:** What could you possibly want? 

**junko:** i saw you making googly eyes at egghead in the library 

**junko:** why were you staring at him like that he looked soooo embarrassed 

**junko:** questioning your sexuality over a tiny bitchboy are we 

**byakuya:** That’s ridiculous. 

**byakuya:** What are you trying to say? 

**junko:** did something happen between you two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**junko:** confession of feelings perhaps 

**byakuya:** … 

**byakuya:** How could you tell? 

**junko:** im an analyst obviously 

**junko:** its just what im good at ;3 

**junko:** so, which one of you was it? 

**byakuya:** It was him, okay? 

**junko:** what did he say to you 

**byakuya:** … 

**byakuya sent 3 images**

**junko:** so he really likes you then huh ;) 

**byakuya:** Um, I suppose. 

**junko:** so youre realizing now that you might like him back and thats why you were staring at him in the library? kind of cliche if you ask me. 

**byakuya:** What? That’s absurd. 

**byakuya deleted 3 images from chat**

**junko:** awww, dont be embarrassed 

**byakuya:** I don’t need you interfering. 

**junko:** well, if you wanted it to be REALLY fun, you could just use those as blackmail! 

**byakuya:** What? 

**byakuya:** Why would you bring that up? 

**junko:** oh dont be silly togami. no matter what youre really feeling, you and i both know that you were thinking about using those messages as just another weapon to use against everyone else in your anti emotional arsenal 

**byakuya:** You don’t know what you’re talking about. 

**junko:** it’s painfully obvious, dear 

**junko:** but feel free to come to me any time to talk about your little homosexual relationship since i know you’ll never open up to anyone else 

**byakuya:** I’m _not_ in a relationship. 

**junko:** whatever loser 

**-**

**12:35 AM - two weeks later**

**byakuya:** he calls me kuya 

**junko:** what? 

**byakuya:** makoto 

**byakuya:** he calls me kuya and no one else does 

**byakuya:** it makes me feel weirdly warm 

**junko:** are you… opening up??? 

**byakuya:** shut up. 

**byakuya:** … 

**byakuya:** he’s so kind to me 

**byakuya:** im just a huge dick but he doesnt care 

**byakuya:** he laughs at everything i say 

**junko:** ew i dont like you when youre all mushy 

**byakuya:** i feel terrible junko 

**junko:** oh god here come the bitch tears 

**byakuya:** i told him that i would use the screenshots as blackmail 

**byakuya:** why did i do that 

**byakuya:** i dont know why i did it i just did i just wanted leverage in a stupid argument 

**junko:** it SOUNDS like you automatically push everyone who cares about you away 

**junko:** for instance i could not give one shit about the personal matters of richie rich and egghead and i know you know that but youre still getting all sad and gross about it in MY messages 

**junko:** for a rich genius youre pretty fucking dense 

**junko:** do you like him or not 

**byakuya:** i dont know 

**byakuya:** maybe 

**junko:** you need to take some time to sort out your emotions dude 

**junko:** theyre all locked up in little safes 

**byakuya:** what are you even saying 

**junko:** just talk to him not over text 

**junko:** you think too much when youre typing 

**byakuya:** i dont think i could keep myself together 

**byakuya:** it would be a mess 

**junko:** dude i cant really help you 

**junko:** im going to fucking sleep 

**byakuya read this message at 12:56 AM**

**-**

Makoto thought for a moment “So… the next time you saw me was…” 

“Was when I dragged you into my room. I wasn’t really… prepared to talk to you. At all.” 

“Oh…” Makoto smiled a little and started to giggle. _He really does laugh at everything I say._

“What now?” 

“You totally had a crush on me!” Makoto fell over laughing. Byakuya turned pink and furrowed his brow. 

“No- Shut up!” 

Makoto breathed out the last of his giggles and reached behind him to check his phone. “Oh, no,” he said, unlocking his phone. “Chihiro’s asking why we were so close. What should I say?” 

“Uhh..” 

“Here,” he said, typing out a response. “I’m telling him you were checking my temperature.” 

\- 

**9:01 PM**

**makoto:** he was checking my temperature 

**makoto:** i got sick at tokos 

**chihiro:** oh 

**chihiro:** um not to be prying 

**chihiro:** but i saw togami dragging u into his room while u were passed out 

**chihiro:** and then me and mondo came to see if u were there and togami said u werent 

**chihiro:** but now hes in ur room?? 

**makoto read this message at 9:06 PM**

**-**

“What should I say? Did Chihiro and Mondo not look in the bathroom?” 

“No… I sort of hid you in there.” 

“What?” 

“I didn’t want to have to explain what happened. I barely knew what was going on anyways. I didn’t want to get beaten the shit out of by Owada.” 

Makoto rolled his eyes sarcastically and laughed. 

_he’s so fucking cute jesus christ_

\- 

**9:09 PM**

**makoto:** he took me to his room first and then i woke up and went back to my room before you guys came 

**chihiro:** but he denied ever seeing u 

**makoto:** idk 

**chihiro:** what is going on??? 

**makoto:** i can’t explain it all right now 

**makoto:** trust me 

**makoto:** i’m fine 

**chihiro:** okkk 

**chihiro:** goodnight 

**makoto:** gn 

\- 

“I think I convinced him I’m okay,” Makoto said, shutting his phone off. “Anyways…” his voice trailed off as he glanced back up towards Byakuya, biting his lip, and nervously reached up to his jaw, bringing himself in closer. He took in his face for a moment, Byakuya’s expression was shocked and red and staring directly into him, just waiting for Makoto to kiss him. He finally did, very gently and softly, like he was just testing to see if this was okay. 

Of course, Byakuya was okay with what was happening. But nothing like this had really ever happened to him before. Being any sort of intimate, romantically or platonically, with anyone was something unfamiliar and foriegn to him. No one had ever even wanted to be anything like that with him, either; so the fact he hadn’t initiated this was unbelievable to him. After a few seconds, Makoto drew back to take a breath and Byakuya got out of his own head, took off his glasses, and kissed Makoto back; swiftly and strongly. Makoto balled the back of Byakuya’s shirt in his hand as Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair. _it’s so soft it’s so soft oh my god_

This went on for quite a while, them just taking in this new skill that neither of them had ever experienced; eventually they both drew away and just sat on the bed, hugging and swaying slowly back and forth, Makoto breathing heavily. Byakuya couldn’t tell if he was crying, shocked, or tired. Probably a mix of all three. 

“What… what are we doing?” Makoto asked, head leaned against Byakuya’s chest. 

“What?” Byakuya looked down, worried he had done something wrong. 

“I don’t know. What is this? What did we just do?” 

“We… kissed?” Byakuya was confused. “A lot.” _wait oh god what did we just do why did we do that_

Makoto let out shaky breaths, he was so anxious he could explode. 

Byakuya wasn’t sure what he wanted. “Do you want me to go?” 

“No!” Makoto said, shocked and afraid. “No… can you…” 

“Can I what?” 

“Can you sleep here tonight?” _oh my god what what what what_

“Uhh…” 

“Not… No!” Makoto put his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. “Not like that. I just don’t want to be alone.” 

“Oh… okay. Yeah, okay.” 

They stayed up late, talking and just staring at each other, both out of silent anxiety and admiration. They drifted to sleep together, Makoto in his arms. It was too good to be real, but no matter how many times either of them tried to blink themselves out of the dream they found it was no use. 


	6. aoi asahina, less than ultimate detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hina is detective now she is so rad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha butt

**7:24 AM**

**5 hours and 6 minutes until 12:30**

**kush:** gooood morning sunshine 

**gains:** hey 

**gains:** is it just me or has everyone been acting really weird and sneaking around 

**kush:** Oh yeah 

**kush:** theres stuff going on with mondo and taka and celeste 

**gains:** oh no i dont mean that 

**kush:**??? 

**gains:** well this morning hina and i ran into togami in the halls and he was coming from way down the dorms and went into his room 

**gains:** it was like 5 am 

**dory:** he was acting really weird 😭😭 

**kush:** Why are you guys always there when stuff is going down 

**kush:** i never get to see the good part 

**dory:** we’re always working out 

**dory:** you wouldn’t know cause you don’t 

**kush:** I do mental exercises thank you very much 

**dory:** that’s not the same thing girl 😭😭😭😭 

**kush:** Whatever 

**taller than me:** adfggfdhasd aaa 

**dory:** hiiii makoto 

**kush:** Why yo keysmashing dawg 

**taller than me:** nothing 

\- 

**7:35 AM**

**4 hours and 55 minutes until 12:30 PM**

**makoto:** hina and sakura saw you???? 

**byakuya:** Yes, but I played it off well. 

**makoto:** hina literally just said you were acting weird 

**makoto:** they didn’t see you leave my room thank god but now chihiro and hina and everyone else who can read knows somethings up 

**byakuya:** I’m sure it will be fine. It’s not like they’re all… extremely bright. 

**byakuya:** Also, not that it’s a problem, but why do you care if people know? 

**makoto:** ugghhhhhhhgh idk 

**makoto:** it’s just easier 

**makoto:** i don’t have to have long emotional talks about “being homosexual” with my parents and i don’t have to explain myself to anyone and it’s not for anyone but us so why do they even have a right to know 

**byakuya:** wow 

**byakuya:** i thought i was the self righteous one 

**makoto:** shut up 

**makoto:** wait it’s friday right 

**byakuya:** It would seem to be, yes. 

**makoto:** oh and now you’re all back to proper grammar 

**makoto:** something is happening with kyoko and junko today with those screenshots 

**makoto:** i’m gonna need to go to takas room at lunch 

**byakuya:** Okay, sounds odd; do you want me to come? 

**makoto:** sure i mean if you want 

**makoto:** i’m not even sure what’s gonna happen 

**makoto:** also did you really just use a semicolon in a text that was so embarrassing for you 

**byakuya:** Yes; I can do it again if you want. 

**makoto:** please do 

**byakuya:** well now im not going to 

**makoto:** see you at noon asshole 

\- 

**8:09 AM**

**4 hours and 21 minutes until 12:30**

**cmondom:** hey guys 

**dory:** hi mondo!! 

**Holmes:** Hello 

**leave me alone:** hi 

**sailor mars:** Mondo!!!! You’re back 

**sailor mars:** Are you okay?? 

**cmondom:** yeah im fine i think 

**cmondom:** still waiting for kiyo to talk to me 

**cmondom:** i tried seeing if he wanted to meet at lunch but he said he was busy? 

**cmondom:** hes like never busy when i ask 

**Holmes:** Hm, strange 

**leave me alone:** … 

**leave me alone:** mondo maybe you should,,, go to his room at lunch and make sure he’s ok 

**Holmes:** Bad idea. He probably wants to be left alone 

**leave me alone:** but what if somethings really wrong and he’s not safe, 

**Holmes:** Don’t do it, Owada 

**leave me alone:** you should do it 

**Holmes:** No, he really shouldn’t 

**cmondom:** uh i think ill decide for myself guys 

**Holmes:** Don’t go 

**leave me alone:** yes go 

**cmondom marked as Offline**

**-**

**8:18 AM**

**4 hours and 12 minutes until 12:30**

**kyoko:** You might want to watch out when you go to Ishimaru’s today, if that’s what you’re planning on doing. Sounds like Owada might show up, possibly Fukawa as well. 

**junko:** thanks for the heads up inspector gadget but i will unfortunately not be making an appearance 

**kyoko:** What? Is the deal still on? 

**junko:** of course it’s on grapehead. i don’t go back on my word 

**kyoko:** Okay. Door will be open. 

**junko:** obviously 

\- 

_It’s all so easy! So easy. So easy to mesh their little minds,_ Junko thought. _Click click click._ She absentmindedly opened random tabs on her computer. _Security camera feed. Click click click. Intercom access, click click click. Aw. The clicking noises are so cute._ Junko knew exactly who would be at Taka’s and when they would be at Taka’s. She didn’t even need that spyware Fukawa had. She just knew exactly what to say to everyone and the right way to say it. It was a gift. She never learned it. It was just with her. Part of her since she was little. A blessing and a curse, everything came easy to her, but it made her into a manipulative sociopath who treated everything like a resettable simulation game. _Aww, don’t say that about me. I’m not that bad. Girls just wanna have fun, right? So easy. Click click click._

\- 

Hina was fed _up_ with not knowing what was going on. _Everything is so confusing,_ she said to herself. Makoto was acting weird, and he had been for a while. Then she saw Ishimaru crying in the pool, and now Byakuya is sneaking around at ungodly hours of the day! _So annoying. So dumb!_

She checked her notes for what assignments were due and decided to skip out on classes today to do some snooping. _Kyoko has nothing on me! I’m way better at piecing together drama._ By snooping, she was really just going to follow Byakuya around. _I mean, what else am I going to do? Search rooms?_

Hina squinted and looked from left to right like she was on a detective show. _I’m going to search rooms,_ she nodded to herself, scrunching her face trying to look serious and menacing. _Seriously menacing,_ she thought. _Clever._

It was only 8:30, and classes didn’t start until 9:45. She could get in some _serious_ room searching before her long day of following Byakuya. _Yeah,_ she said to herself. _Yeah!!_

_Everyone is usually either eating breakfast or in morning clubs at this time of the day… So the dorms should be pretty empty. Except for, like, Junko and Hifumi. But they’re NOT IMPORTANT!_

Hina slinked out of her room and made her way to Byakuya’s room first. The door… was locked. _Fuck!_ She squinted and looked down the hall… to Toko’s room. _Bingo._

Hina stopped for a second. “...Was his name-o,” she sang to herself, before heading towards Toko’s room. 

_Is Toko even here right now?_

_Knock-knock-knock._ “Toko?” she said to the door. “...Are you here right now?” The door abruptly opened. 

“Unfortunately, Toko’s not here right now!” _Oh, great._

“Hi Syo,” Hina said, sighing her eyes out. “Do you happen to have a key to Togami’s room?” 

“Hmmm, let me think, NO!” Syo stuck her tongue out and laughed. 

“Isn’t that, like, exactly something you’d have?” 

“I mean, I _do_ have one… but I don’t want you in there! What are you gonna do? Sensually touch all his things…? GROSS, Asahina! Why would you do something like that?” 

Hina rolled her eyes. “Will you shut up? He’s been acting suspicious. I’m searching his room.” 

“What- _ever._ He’s been mega-boring lately,” Syo went back into her room for a moment. Hina heard a drawer open and close, and then… a sneeze? 

Toko came back to the door, looking as low-energy as ever. “Uhhh, why do I have this?” 

“You… or, Syo, or… you were gonna give it to me to borrow.” 

“Oh,” she said, and looked back down at it. “Wait,” she gasped, “This is Master’s key!” _Ughhhh. Gross._ Hina hated hearing that nickname 24/7. 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you going to his room?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Toko looked up at her, pouting her lip. “Can I come with?” 

Hina hated it, but this was the only way she was getting into that room. “Fine,” she said, starting back towards Byakuya’s room, Toko close behind. 

Inside… there was practically nothing suspicious. No secret meeting notes, no strange unexplained objects, the room was neat and the bed was made. 

_Wait, the bed was made?_

Housekeeping staff never come into rooms to clean until after classes start, and usually _they_ make the beds. _Well, maybe Byakuya just made it himself. He’s that kind of guy._

_...Right?_

Hina snapped a picture of it just in case. She decided she would do this for every suspicious clue she found. 

Well, there was nothing else left in here. “I’m going now, Toko.” Toko was busy inspecting every particle in the room, so Hina just … let her be. 

_Where next? ...Makoto’s room, I guess. He was being weird this morning in the groupchat, too._

Makoto’s room was unlocked, like most of the other students kept them. _The only people worried enough to keep their doors locked are Togami_ (obviously) _and Ishimaru._ There was really no risk of theft, and- _Wait, that’s not related to my investigation!!_

Makoto’s room was a lot less neat than Togami’s. It wasn’t messy, but he at least allowed the occasional book to be left off the shelf or a spare coat to be hung on a chair. _Hmmm,_ Hina thought. _Where to start…_ Her eyes wandered to the table beside the bed. 

Makoto’s bedside table had a lamp, a phone charger, a copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_ (Hina never particularly cared for it), and a glasses wipe. _A glasses wipe?_ Makoto didn’t have glasses. _Hmm, well… Toko has glasses, Byakuya has glasses, and there’s Hifumi, and… that’s it._ Wasn’t Makoto at Toko’s yesterday? Maybe this was hers… But why would Makoto have it? Why would he need it? Maybe that’s the clue that would bring this all… _no. This is obviously a completely inconsequential item!_ She looked at it for a moment longer and took a picture of it to go with the picture of the bed. _Aw, man,_ she whined. _I’m getting absolutely nowhere!_

She looked back around the room again. _Makoto’s bed isn’t made,_ she thought, _but that’s pretty normal._ What else, what else? _Hey, whose is that?_ Another phone charger was plugged into the wall near the bookshelf. _Why would Makoto have another charger right here, when there’s one not ten feet from here?_ Hina snapped a picture. “Hmmm…” 

Hina checked the clock… _Shit! It’s 9:40! Has it really been an hour already?_ She dashed out of the room and _stepstepstepped_ down the dormitory stairs into the school- now she was off to follow Byakuya. 

_Let’s see what that bastard’s up to,_ she thought. 

\- 

**10:43 AM**

**1 hour and 47 minutes until 12:30**

**byakuya:** Asahina is following me around. 

**makoto:** what??? why 

**byakuya:** Don’t know. Every time I turn around she’s pretending to look at her phone. 

**makoto:** ummm ok 

\- 

_He totally hasn’t seen me!_ Hina was feeling pretty good about her snooping. She followed as close behind Togami in the hall as she could get, and… did Makoto just smile and raise his eyebrows at her? _What was that! He was looking way too high up anyways._ She looked around the hallway. What had he been looking at? 

\- 

_I hope Hina didn’t see that,_ Makoto thought to himself as he sat himself down at his desk in class. Really, he hadn’t been focusing in class at all. He was too busy replaying what happened last night over and over in his head, not really even for the kissing part, just for the holding and laying and talking and leaning their foreheads together _oh my gosh oh my gosh-_ it infected his mind. Makoto felt like he was the first to discover a new place, or a new _planet_ , he couldn’t believe he had an intimate conversation with Byakuya of all people. It made him smile involuntarily and it came with that giddy feeling of trying to suppress a grin and a laugh in public. 

\- 

**12:00 PM**

**30 minutes until 12:30**

Kyoko waited for Ishimaru to prepare, kicking her feet at the carpet outside his door. She wasn’t particularly fond of Taka, but he seemed like he needed someone to talk to and she couldn’t just leave him. Kyoko pulled out her phone. 

**kyoko:** I’m not gonna stand him up. I’m going to actually go to lunch. Deal still on? 

**junko:** whatever 

**junko:** door better be open 

**junko:** that moral compass whatever the fuck can’t keep a door unlocked for the life of him 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this for stupid information on Naegi,_ she thought. In their first month at Hope’s Peak, she and Makoto had been sewn at the hip. Kyoko thought maybe he had reciprocated feelings then.. but now, she wasn’t so sure. She had loved how good of a partner he was; he was surprisingly smart and more emotionally aware than her. But he was always just a friend with her. She thought she had made it clear how she felt but he never acknowledged or reciprocated; no matter how many times they went for lunch or studied together or went bowling. Kyoko hated bowling and was absolutely terrible at it, but she knew Makoto loved it (he wasn’t any good either, but it was still fun). This was probably because she never really admitted her feelings outright, she would just perform small gestures that to her said everything, but Makoto didn’t seem to understand. 

After a while, Naegi started to drift from Kyoko, finding better emotional solace in Fujisaki and a more captivating study partner in Togami. Kyoko and Makoto still hung out often, but she was robbed of the quiet intimacy of late night cramming, among other things. Kyoko also couldn’t help but notice how much Makoto laughed around Togami and how Togami acted annoyed by him but smiled pleasantly when he wasn’t looking; he did little dumb things for Makoto like find his lost textbooks or sit with him quietly in the dining hall when he was having one of his many anxiety attacks. _There’s nothing romantic about them… but it’s just so unfair,_ she thought. 

It wasn’t really unfair, and she knew this- it was her fault she never told Makoto, even if he might’ve suspected something. She figured she just needed someone who was able to read her love language well; her smallest actions meant much more than what they seemed. For now, though, she let herself pine in suspense- Junko was going to confirm whether Makoto really felt the same way or not. 

Taka finally finished getting ready and left his room, and as they began to walk away and the door’s weight mechanism slowly closed, Kyoko slipped a piece of thick paper in between the bolt and the doorframe. 

\- 

**12:02 PM**

**28 minutes until 12:30**

**makoto:** i just got to taka’s room 

**makoto:** you almost here? 

**byakuya:** Yes, I’m coming. Trying to get Asahina off my back 

**byakuya:** I think I lost her. Almost there. 

\- 

_Whew! That_ was a close one. Hina let Byakuya start up the dormitory stairs and then followed silently behind him after he made it to the first platform. 

She watched him walk straight past the dining hall and stop in front of one of the rooms in the hall- Hina could see straight across the common area from where she was. Byakuya talked to Makoto for a moment, who was already waiting there, and then they knocked on the door. _Whose room is that?_ Hina couldn’t remember. She watched them wait for a moment, and wait, and wait… No one came to the door. They tried the door handle, and it was unlocked. _They can’t just go into rooms like that! Well… I did too. For a good reason though!_

Anyways, _Byakuya and Makoto?_ Hina wondered. _How long have they been friends like that?_ She decided she would wait five minutes and if they hadn’t come out of the room by then, she would confront them. Maybe she could ask about all that slightly suspicious stuff in their rooms. 

\- 

“This is weird,” Makoto said nervously. “Where’s Taka?” 

“I have no earthly clue, but knowing Junko this is probably all part of some scheme to mess with everyone psychologically.” 

Makoto flopped backwards onto Kiyotaka’s bed. “Well, we’ll just have to wait until 12:30, I guess.” Byakuya sat down next to him, looking over at Makoto out of the corner of his eye and mindlessly tapping his knee with his index finger. They made eye contact for a brief second and looked away as fast as they could, flustered. _It’s still a little awkward, I guess,_ Makoto thought, looking up at the ceiling. He sat up, shoulder-to-shoulder with Togami. They looked at each other through peripheral vision, Makoto squeezing his sweatshirt sleeves in his hands. He slowly turned his head to the left and waited for Byakuya to notice… but he was looking somewhere else in the room now, probably trying not to make more uncomfortable eye contact on accident. “Kuya,” Makoto whispered, and Togami’s head spun back towards him. Makoto rested his arms on Togami’s shoulders and moved into a long, slow kiss. 

\- 

_Time’s up, buttheads! Here comes Asahina!!_

Hina stood up from her uncomfortable sitting position against the wall, marching righteously towards the dorm rooms. She stopped at the door she was pretty sure they went into- Taka’s. After cracking her knuckles dramatically, 

she gripped the handle and swung the door open. “Whatever you’re up to, Togami, the jig issaaaaAAAAHHHHH!” As she yelled, so did Byakuya and Makoto. Hina stopped in the doorway, absolutely and totally shocked. Togami and Makoto sat on the bed, their arms were all tangled up and they were…. _Why are they doing that!!!_ “WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!” 

Byakuya jumped off the bed, speed-walked over to Hina, and pulled her inside by her arm, slamming the door closed with his other hand. “Asahina, you can’t tell anyone about this,” he said, worriedly looking back towards Makoto, who was already curled into a ball on the bed, having the dizzying start of a panic attack. 

“Wait…” Hina squinted for a second and a grin creeped across her face. “Are you two… dating?” 

“Uh.. it’s not really, offi-“ 

Hina jumped up and down excitedly. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! Yaaayyyy! I’m so happy for you, you guys a-“ 

“Can you be quiet for once, please,” Byakuya interrupted as he walked back over to Makoto, sitting next to him. 

Makoto’s worst nightmare had played out right before him, he didn’t want to explain, he didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to have to exist at this moment. He felt Byakuya pulling apart his arms from his knees and sit him upright, an arm around his shoulder. Makoto’s sight was starry but he could see Hina sheepishly standing at the other side of the room. 

“I-I’m sorry for causing you guys any trouble,” Hina apologized, now feeling awful. The pieces started to click in her head- Byakuya in the hallways this morning, the made bed, the glasses cleaner, the extra charger. “I can go if you need some space.” 

Before Byakuya could say anything possibly insulting, Makoto spoke up. “It’s okay, you can stay if you want.” 

Hina shuffled over to the other side of Makoto and tried to comfort him. “I won't tell anyone if you don’t want me to. Not even Sakura.” 

Makoto looked up at her. “Promise?” 

“Of course!” Hina held out her pinky and Makoto laughed and grabbed it with his own. He didn’t feel sick anymore. At least it was someone kind like Hina who found out like this. He looked over at the clock on the wall… it was nearly 12:30. 

As if on cue, a weak knock sounded from the door. “Oh… I’ll get it,” Hina said, making her way over. Byakuya nervously took his arm off Makoto’s shoulder. _Who the hell could it be this time?_

\- 

Junko’s kitchen timer rang out from her desk. It was 12:30, finally. She sat in her chair, taking a second to do a little spin. 

She prepared the extra picture she was going to send to Kyoko, sending it to her phone from her computer. _Off they go to Inspector Gadget!_ she thought after sending them to Kyoko. 

She then made sure the live security feed from Taka’s room was full screen on her monitor. _Aww, the show’s about to begin._

\- 

**12:30 PM**

**junko sent 4 images**

\- 

“And… I don’t know how to feel about it. I’ve never thought about him like that, and I’ve gone back and forth and back and forth but I don’t know what the right thing to do is,” Ishimaru said, pushing around salad in his bowl with a fork. 

“Well, do you feel anything… romantic for him?” Kyoko wasn’t very good at this. 

“I don’t know! Maybe! If I do, what am I supposed to say?” Kyoko’s phone vibrated and beeped from her pocket. “Can you silence that, please?” 

“Yeah, hold on. I need to check this,” she said, trying not to drop her phone out of anticipation. “You can keep talking, I’m listening.” 

Taka went on and on about Mondo as she got to her messages, and even only half listening Kyoko could tell he was falling for Mondo more and more with every loud and idiotic sentence he let out. Kyoko opened Junko’s images and started reading the mysterious screenshots. 

She read the last screenshot, and her stomach sank. Kyoko didn’t know what to feel. Sad out of failure? Relieved out of closure? It was always a possibility in her head that Makoto was just gay but it wasn’t hypothetical anymore. She noticed there was another image attached, and opened it- a security feed screenshot… of Togami and Makoto kissing in his room. Suddenly, the weight and wrongness and invasiveness of what she had done crashed upon her, it was bad and awful and terrible and horrible and every negative word she could think of. 

Taka suddenly reached across the table and tapped her shoulder. “Kirigiri, are you okay?” 

She snapped out of her daze and blinked small tears from her eyes. “I want to go back to my room,” she whispered. 

“Oh, okay. Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine, I just want to go now.” 

“Okay…” The two of them left as fast as they could, Taka not wanting to let his stressed friend go back alone. By the time they made it back to the dorms, it was 12:50, lunch was going to be over in ten minutes. They stopped at Taka’s door, unsuspecting of what was going on inside his room. 

\- 

Hina opened the door - it was Mondo… and Toko? 

“Uh, hey guys,” she said. “What are you doing here?” 

“We could ask the same thing of you,” Mondo replied. “What the fuck are you doing in here? Where’s Taka?” 

Byakuya stood up from the bed. “Ishimaru’s not here,” he said, like it was an obvious fact. “Naegi and I came because of something… concerning that we heard was happening.” 

“Yeah, well, so did Toko and I,” Mondo retorted in a weak attempt at a one-up. “How did you guys even know something was going on?” 

Makoto and Toko raised their eyebrows at one another; Toko trying to warn Makoto not to say anything and Makoto trying to convince Toko to fess up. “What… What are you guys doing?” Mondo asked, suddenly noticing the weird looks. 

Makoto gave one last look at Toko before explaining. “Toko has spyware. She can read all our messages.” Hina and Mondo gasped. 

“Toko!” Hina turned red and stomped her foot. “That’s disgusting!” 

“Yeah, really uncool, Fukawa,” Mondo said, trying to appear unfazed. “But how does that relate to any of this?” 

Toko rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Kirigiri and Enoshima were planning some deal that involved getting Taka out of his room. Kirigiri wanted screenshots of stuff Naegi said for some reason, and Junko had them.” 

“Toko!” 

“You just told them my secret, so there goes yours.” Thankfully, Toko didn’t know about Byakuya and Makoto yet- they had been careful to not mention anything incriminating in their messages. _I can’t imagine how she’ll react when she finds out Byakuya is dating someone who’s not her,_ Makoto thought. _Woah… dating..?_ Were they dating? He glanced nervously up at Byakuya and looked back down. _I mean, I wouldn’t really mind if it was that._

“So, Kyoko is, like, at lunch with Taka or something?” Hina asked, scratching her head. 

“It seems to be so,” Byakuya replied, not quite condescendingly, but the tone was there. 

Suddenly, the door opened for a third time, to the surprise of everyone already there. It was Kiyotaka, who Mondo looked relieved to see; and Kyoko, who looked upset and spaced out. _Shit, does she know? I think she knows, oh my god,_ Makoto thought. He looked up at Byakuya and nudged him, jerking his head towards Kyoko. Makoto looked back at her, and she looked back at him. _fuckfuckfuckshitfuckshiiiit_

The room erupted into complete noisy chaos, questions and accusations being thrown left and right- mostly directed at Kyoko. Mondo got up in her stoic face, aggressively asking why she would mess with Taka like that and scheme with Enoshima. 

“EVERYONE SHUT UUUUPPP!” 

The group fell silent- Taka was crossing his arms and looked miserable. 

“Please, all of you, just leave. I need to talk to Mondo alone right now.” 

Makoto and Byakuya looked at each other, then at Kyoko, and back at each other. Everyone in the room except for Mondo and Taka silently and shamefully filed out and didn’t even spend time talking to each other in the hall even for a moment, going straight to their rooms, forgetting about class. Byakuya was careful to hover behind the group and go into Makoto’s room after they had all cleared the hallway. 

Makoto lay on his bed, staring into space. “This is bad,” he said to Byakuya after the door shut. “Really bad.” 

Byakuya laid down next to him carefully. “Well, we don’t even know if she knows.” 

“Are you kidding? Did you see her face? Of course she knows!” Makoto frustratedly buried his face in a pillow and groaned. 

“Maybe you should just talk to her.” 

Makoto stubbornly took his phone out to text Kyoko, He wasn’t even sure what to say, but it had to be something. 

\- 

**1:02 PM**

**makoto:** hi um 

**makoto:** you looked really sad in there 

**makoto:** are you okay 

**kyoko:** I know what’s going on, Makoto 

**makoto:** oh 

**makoto:** junko told you right 

**kyoko:** yeah 

**makoto:** i’m really sorry i never felt the same way 

**kyoko:** don’t be. it’s not something you get to choose 

**kyoko:** i’m the one who solicited your private information from enoshima 

**kyoko: _i’m_** sorry, makoto 

**makoto:** it’s fine i trust you 

**makoto:** i know what it’s like to feel like that about someone 

**makoto:** are you still going to be upset 

**makoto:** is there anything i can do to make you feel better 

**kyoko:** i’m a little down for now, but i’m going to fine. accepting reality is something i’m good at 

**makoto:** yeah 

**makoto:** hey, can you not tell anyone? about us 

**kyoko:** you and togami? 

**makoto:** yeah only you and aoi know 

**makoto:** and junko apparently 

**kyoko:** of course i won’t tell anyone 

**makoto:** thank you so much 

**kyoko:** it’s no problem 

**makoto:** love you kyoko 

**kyoko:** love you too, naegi 

\- 

Kyoko set her phone down and stared at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. This might have all been for the best, in the end. Her and Makoto had broken their small silence and Kyoko had closure, Ishimaru and Owada had even made up (she assumed?) She relaxed her shoulders and let her mind calmly drift away. It felt good to have the weight of not knowing finally be off her chest. _I think I’m going to be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for kyoko angst but i wanted to develop her more. next chapter will be more with makoto and byakuya, junko being upset, and maybe celesgiri idk? anyways


	7. impressionism, basic punching, and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanted them to go to art museum so yeah and then there is other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 10/5/2020
> 
> i'm working on a oneshot rn so chapter 8 may be a little delayed, but it shouldn't be too long!

Junko was _pissed._

Practically nothing had fucking happened! She just wanted a little drama. An innocent fight where all their dark secrets were exposed. Nothing too special. _Ishimaru had to go and fuck it all up, sending everyone away so he could talk about his precious feelings,_ she thought, slamming her fist on her desk. This was Kirigiri’s fault. She felt too _bad (waaaah)_ for having to stand Kiyotaka up so she went with him and probably made him all emotional. _If I’m going to try something again, I’ll need to be a lot slicker than that._

_-_

**7:45 PM**

**kush:** what a weird day

 **minecraft hacker:** it felt so off! where was everyone after lunch?

 **sailor mars:** I noticed that too!!

 **dory:** idk… very weird!

 **kush:** That reminds me

 **kush:** did you ever figure out what togami was doing this morning

 **dory:** uh nope :( sorry

 **skinny incel:** Why are you talking about me.

 **kush:** togami what were you doing this morning in the halls at 5am

 **skinny incel:** Is that really any of your business?

 **kush:** Hmmmm you seem to be very defensive

 **kush:** i’m clairvoyanting…..

 **taller than me:** hi

 **dory:** hiiii

 **skinny incel:** Hello, Naegi.

 **dory:** :)

 **kush:** Can you please shut up i am scraping your mind for information

 **kush:** ahhhh i see, i see

 **kush:** Togami was visiting another student…. during the night hours….. hmm…

 **skinny incel:** What.

 **sailor mars:** Wait, you mean like

 **sailor mars:**...intimate relations????

 **skinny incel:** This is pathetically sad.

 **kush:** hmmmnnhg… no…. him and this student are close romantically though…

 **taller than me:** um

 **kush:** I think that was one of my bad reads

 **kush:** togami could never be close with anyone lmaoooo

 **skinny incel:** How do you even know that?

 **kush:** uhmmmmm by the everything about you

 **kush:** also your nickname is set as skinny incel and you haven’t bothered to change it

**critically unstable marked as Online**

**critically unstable changed skinny incel’s nickname to penis slayer 69**

**critically unstable marked as Offline**

**penis slayer 69:** Tch.

**taller than me changed penis slayer 69’s nickname to kuya**

**kuya:** Surprisingly appropriate.

 **kuya:** Don’t change it, Hagakure. I know you were going to.

_-_

**8:36 PM**

**chihiro:** we should talk.

 **chihiro:** somethings up with u and i dont like it.

 **chihiro:** be at the library in twenty minutes.

-

“Mmmm, I’m not sure I get this one,” Makoto said, his nose all scrunched up an inch away from a painting. Byakuya stood just a few feet behind him, arms held behind his back. The museum was dark and only the gentle LED spotlights aimed at each piece were on. Byakuya had used his connections for a visit after hours.

“It’s impressionism,” Byakuya said, rolling his eyes. “What isn’t there to get?”

Makoto glared at the canvas. “It’s boring.” Togami was shocked and dumbfounded.

“It was one of the most influential art styles of the nineteenth century. It’s hardly boring.”

“Well, I like modernism,” Makoto said, feeling pretty triumphant he was able to say that to Kuya. He couldn’t see his face but he hoped he was all flustered that Makoto knew something about “culture” for a change. His mom was an artist, so naturally he had grown up around all kinds of art.

Togami _was_ all flustered, suppressing a smile that came from discovering Makoto shared such a specific interest with him. But, being the know-it-all he was, he adjusted his glasses and began to correct Naegi. “Impressionism _is_ modernism.”

“Well, it’s boring! It’s just fancy people looking all rich and fancy and French,” Makoto said; then stifled a laugh. “I guess that’s why you like it so much. I bet your favorite show is _Water Lilies._ ”

Byakuya’s favorite series _was_ in fact _Water Lilies_ but he ignored that comment. “What’s your favorite piece, then?” He was trying to be playfully aggressive but as he said it he couldn’t come up with a mildly insulting nickname to add to the end, so it came out vaguely curious (and oddly romantic). He decided he would keep up the mood and took a small step towards Naegi.

Makoto felt him get closer, still staring at the painting, hot-faced. “I like _Nighthawks_.”

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something about that being more boring than all of impressionism combined, but as he thought about it more he reluctantly agreed that _Nighthawks_ was a greatly influential piece.

“I don’t like it because of its cultural influence, dummy,” Makoto said. “I just like the way it makes me feel. It doesn’t have to be objectively good for you to like it.”

Byakuya clenched his jaw. _Where was all this coming from?_ Makoto had never shown any interest in fine arts before. He couldn’t figure out if he had researched it just to impress him or he just knew already and never mentioned it. He also couldn’t decide which gave him more butterflies. _Butterflies? Gross. Grossgrossgrossgross. Togamis do not get ‘butterflies’ for_ anyone. _Not even the kindest little unkempt-haired teenager. Nope. Especially not. I’m superior in every way,_ he convinced himself (poorly). _For one, I’m, like, way taller. In fact, did Naegi have stunted growth? He’s way too short. It’s truly sad and not cute at all. I could lift him easily. Lift him… easily…_

Byakuya looked down. Makoto wasn’t facing the wall anymore and was grinning. “...What?”

“You space out a lot. It’s kinda cute,” he said, like it was nothing. Byakuya shook his head a little, clenching his fists, and felt the blood rush to his face. Makoto just laughed. Togami’s expression softened. _What’s wrong with me? Why am I so annoyed by feeling things like this? We’ve already kissed and stuff. I’m not objecting to do any of that again. I don’t see what the problem is. Oh God, did I just think ‘and stuff’ to myself? He’s rubbing off on me too much._ Byakuya continued to be uncomfortable anyways. Thankfully, before Naegi could embarrass him any more, his phone buzzed. It was Chihiro..?

“Oh, great,” Togami said. “Fujisaki wants to ‘talk’ with me.”

“About what?”

“I don’t _exactly_ know, but I’m assuming it has something to do with him seeing me dragging you around and Asahina saying I was sneaking in the halls.” Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, sighing and letting his upper body fall into Byakuya, his eyes barely level with his sternum. Byakuya blushed yet again, but just kept talking normally. “He wants me at the school library in twenty minutes. We should go.”

They dwindled out of the museum into the brisk night. The sun had just set, and everything had a blueish-purple tone. They made their way down the wide steps that led out to the sidewalk; Makoto let his heels drag along the concrete, making a satisfying scraping sound he liked listening to.

Byakuya glanced to his left down at him. Makoto was looking at his shoes, smiling absentmindedly as he walked, letting his shoulders bump against Byakuya’s arm. Togami looked back up at the road in front of them; surprisingly, there was almost no one out. It wasn’t even that late. He then felt a strong _taptaptap_ on his shoulder- he jumped and looked down. Makoto was looking up at him with his eyes wide open. “Kuya?”

“Um, yeah?”

Naegi looked down and took a step that let his heel drag for a loooong time. “...Are we dating?” He looked back up to find Togami staring through him, a confused look on his face, mouth slightly open. “...Kuya?”

Byakuya turned his head forwards and blinked a few times, biting his lip. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to say. “If you want to be,” he said, adding a “...I suppose,” for dramatic effect.

Makoto squinted into a huge smile and bounced in his step. “Okay.” He shot a quick glance to his right before forcing his hand into Byakuya’s, squeezing it tightly. “I do want to be dating, just so you know.”

Byakuya was somehow both endeared and embarrassed at the same time. _Togamis don’t date people, and they don’t bother with ultimately meaningless displays of affection, and they definitely don’t let themselves become involved with people they can’t even reproduce with,_ Byakuya heard in his head. It wasn’t a thought; he couldn’t call it that. It sounded through his mind in his father’s voice. It was the same tone of speaking he heard after he nearly let his sibling beat him on purpose after afflicting physical trauma to the other fourteen. The same tone of voice he heard after he said he thought he might be gay when he was thirteen, sitting at the table; silent, involuntary tears streaking his cheeks as he listened to beration after beration.

_you cant be, i raised you, you will be this or you will be a togami, stop crying you little shit i havent lied have i? am i wrong? stop being so sensitive no one will ever listen to you if you cant control your emotions what are you? can you say anything? are you mute? oh, youre a fag? you wont be in the morning. if you are its your fault for ending the togami bloodline and ill die and youll be responsible for making me so sad ill be so sad ill die and my life will be completely meaningless and it will be your fault without me youre nothing you will have nothing_

That night he hadn’t slept, laying on the ground in his room, staring at the ceiling with puffy, watery eyes and a red mark across his face. He swept the voice away and thought to himself, this time as a conscious choice, _what a disgusting thought._ He let himself smile a little, and squeezed Makoto’s hand back. “I’m glad.”

-

As they made their way through the darkly lit halls of the Academy, Byakuya’s hard-soled shoes clicked against the ground and echoed down the corridor. They stood together outside the library doors, still squeezing each other’s hands tightly. It was 8:55, almost exactly when Chihiro had asked to meet.

“Okay… I’m going now,” Togami said, not wanting to let go of Makoto’s small hand. “You can wait here if you want.”

“I was already going to,” Makoto said, releasing Byakuya’s hand. Facing him, Makoto let his own hand drift against Byakuya’s leg, starting to trail it up the side, onto his back, and finally grabbing his shoulder, pulling him into a kiss. Togami held him at the small of his back, letting his mouth open, breathing heavily through his nose and letting out a small noise; then suddenly pulled away remembering where they were, clicking his heels on the ground.

“I’ll be going now,” he said, straightening his coat nervously, looking side to side checking for people even though he knew full well no one was there.

“Okay,” Makoto mumbled, reeling from the adrenaline rush of the kiss. He started to turn around to go find somewhere to wait.

“Wait!” Byakuya whisper-yelled. Makoto spun back around so fast he almost fell over, and Byakuya was holding out his hand. Makoto took it and Togami squeezed it tightly before letting go and entering the library.

-

Fujisaki sat at a desk with nothing but the light of a laptop screen and a lamp across the room illuminating the room. “Hi, Togami.” Byakuya sat at a chair across from him. Chihiro typed furiously, not bothering to look up.

“Hello, Fujisaki.”

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah, you said that already.” Byakuya crossed his arms, already tired of the conversation. Chihiro rolled his eyes and pushed the laptop away, sensing Togami’s annoyance.

“Listen. I know you’re up to something. First of all, you’re blackmailing Makoto for God knows what reason. Second, I saw you _dragging_ him- _dragging him passed out_ \- into your room. Then he lied about it when I asked. Now Hina’s saying you’re sneaking around in the morning. So, what is it? Are you threatening him? Drugging him? Is this some kind of sick game to you? I know you think he’s an idiot or whatever, but he’s a person, Togami.”

“I never said I thought that.”

“Don’t avoid my question.” Togami had never seen Fujisaki like this. The usually meek and emotional boy was firm and aggressive.

“It’s not at all what you think. I’m not hurting him. I’m not even blackmailing him anymore.”

“Oh, is that it? Wow, you should’ve just said so! Now I completely believe you. You’ve brought so much to the table.” This was absolutely insufferable. Byakuya wondered if when he used sarcasm like this he was this obnoxiously awful. He wasn’t sure what to say. “What, are you mute? Say something.”

Togami felt something inside him switch on. “I’m not fucking mute, okay?” He blinked angry tears out of his eyes, trying to keep his face as stoic as possible. “I can _speak_ just fine.”

Chihiro looked down in shame. He didn’t think he, out of all people, could make Byakuya Togami cry. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Whatever.”

They said nothing.

“...I’m not scheming anything.”

“So you’re threatening him for nothing? Putting him through emotional pain for nothing?”

“I’m _not_ threatening him!”

“I- I’m his…” ... _boyfriend? Oh, my God, I am._ He wasn’t sure if he should tell Fujisaki. Makoto didn’t want everyone to know; but him and Chihiro were close friends, weren’t they?

Fujisaki raised his eyebrows in concern. “You’re his what, Togami?” Byakuya had gotten his phone out and frantically texted Naegi.

**9:04 PM**

**byakuya:** CCnan i tell fuijiksaki’

 **makoto:** about what? us?

 **byakuya:** yse

 **makoto:** you can tell chihiro we’re like best friends

 **makoto:** it's just everyone else i’m worried about

 **byakuya:** ooaky thaknyo

Byakuya set his phone down.

“I’m his boyfriend, Fujisaki.” A hand slowly clamped over Chihiro’s mouth, realization spreading across his face.

“Oh- I, well… I.... Oh my God. Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Fujisaki started to anxiously cry. “I’m sorry for being so mean!”

Togami wasn’t sure what to say or do. “Um, it’s fine.” He looked around the room, then back to the sobbing boy in front of him.

**9:07 PM**

**byakuya:** Can you come in here?

 **makoto:**? why

 **byakuya:** Fujisaki’s crying.

 **makoto:** what?? were you mean???

 **byakuya:** No, actually, I wasn’t this time.

Makoto stood, and warily walked into the library.

-

After Chihiro had calmed down, he apologized a few more times while being repeatedly reassured it was okay. Makoto held Byakuya’s hand tightly under the table, not wanting to let go.

He didn’t let go all the way back to the dorms (luckily no one was out), and he didn’t let go after they went into his room and sat on the bed. At this point, Makoto was half-asleep. He stumbled to get dressed into sweats and a t-shirt with heavy eyelids, and fell onto his bed sideways, falling asleep curled up next to Togami, who just watched it all happen silently… and peacefully. He stood up from the mattress and turned off all the lights around the room; then finally removed his coat and buttoned shirt, deciding to just sleep in his undershirt and pants. _Whatever._ He laid down next to Naegi, still nervous about it, carefully draping his arm over Makoto’s side and resting their hands on top of one another. In the dark, he found Makoto’s neck, and after he deliberated for a moment, gently kissed it repeatedly. He felt Makoto’s fingers grasp his, and slowly he drifted to sleep.

-

**WEDNESDAY**

**10:31 AM**

**ball sack:** looking pretty tired today togami

 **ball sack:** youre wearing the same clothes from yesterday

 **kush:** What

 **kush:** is he

 **kush:** oh my god was i right

 **kush:** WAS I RIGHT DID I HIT MY 30%

 **kush:** @kuya

 **kush:** @kuya

 **ball sack:** @kuya

 **kuya:** What is going on here?

 **kuya:** Oh, god.

 **kush:** WHO IS IT

 **ball sack:** oh my god togami is fucking chicks

 **kush:** IT DIDNT SEEM POSSIBLE FOLKS BUT HERE WE ARE

 **kuya:** I’m not having intercourse with anyone.

 **critically unstable:** oh just tell them already scrooge mcduck

 **kush:** HUH???????

 **kush:** TOGAMI ARE YOU FUCKING JUNKO????

**kuya marked as Offline.**

**critically unstable:** lmao this funny af

 **ball sack:** holy shit

 **ball sack:** junko is this true

 **critically unstable:** a lady never reveals her secrets! 😉

 **kush:** OH my god

 **kush:** @everyone TOGAMI IS FUCKING JUNKO

 **louds mcyell:** Language!

 **louds mcyell:** Also, while I do not wish to be rude, that is very unexpected!

 **sailor mars:** Really???

 **cmondom:** thats fucking hilarious

 **edgy lolita:** I agree with owada

 **edgy lolita:** Extremely laughable

 **louds mcyell:** I think that it is humorous as well!

 **cmondom:** lol

 **gains:** so hes not an incel

 **leave me alone:** oh

 **ball sack:** …

 **kush:** yikes

 **kush:** sorry fukawa

 **leave me alone:**.

 **dory:** hey guys? don’t spread rumors, you dont even know if it’s true!!

 **kush:** HINA OMG DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT JUNKO SAID

 **dory:** i mean i did but it’s junko…

 **kush:** It seems pretty obvious lol

**taller than me marked as Online**

**taller than me:** um

 **taller than me:** what is going on

 **kush:** LMAOOO HI

 **kush:** TOGAMI IS FUCKING JUNKO

 **taller than me:** uhhh

 **taller than me:** no he’s not

 **critically unstable:** awww :( eggheads coming to crash my party

 **ball sack:** what do you mean hes not lmao

 **taller than me:** he isn't even in any sort of relationship with her

 **critically unstable:** this is absowute swander 3:

 **kush:** How would you even know that

 **taller than me:** i’m friends with him??  
  
 **ball sack:** AS IF LMAO togami wouldnt say hes “friends” with anyone in a million years and no offense but he especially wouldnt say it to you makoto

**kuya marked as Online**

**kuya:** Can you shut the fuck up for once, Kuwata? I’m serious. You’re so thick-skulled there’s no brain left in there for me to beat the shit out of.

 **ball sack:** oh come ON togami we all know you hate “”””commoners”””” and makoto doesnt even have a fucking ultimate and hes boring or whatever just say you hate him

 **kuya:** I don’t hate him, and he’s not boring. You’re putting words in my mouth. Also, for the record, I’m not sexually involved with that psychopath.

 **ball sack:** @taller than me you really shouldnt listen to this guy hes fucking crazy look hes a pathological liar dude

 **taller than me:** i don’t think he’s lying

 **cmondom:** what is even happening jesus fucking christ can you all chill out

 **kuya:** No, I’m not going to ‘chill out.’ Passing period is about to start, Kuwata. I know where your next class is.

 **ball sack:** are you fucking threatening me

 **ball sack:** this rich good for nothing motherfucker is threatening me

 **taller than me:** kuya what are you doing

 **ball sack:** this guy is fucking crazy

 **kuya:** Did you hear that? Did you hear the bell ring? I’m not far.

-

Togami couldn’t think; his vision was red as he marched down the halls, shoving anyone he could out of his way. The classroom he was looking for was only a few doors down the hall, and students were trickling in. Kuwata was already there, standing against a desk, looking in a different direction. “Hey shithead,” he called out. Students that were there watched in shock and excitement, expecting a fight. The professor sitting at the front of the room looked up immediately.

“Excuse me, who are you? What a-”

Leon interrupted, now facing Byakuya. He laughed, dismissing him. “Oh, it’s you. You’re really that fucking mad, aren’t you?”

Togami gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”

The professor started walking over from behind his desk. “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re going to regret d-”

Leon laughed again. “Yeah, you said that. And over Naegi, too. Someone’s going to think you’re a fag. Especially with those stupid suits and h-”

He didn’t finish his sentence- Byakuya landed a quick punch right into Kuwata’s eye socket, knocking him to the ground. At this point, the professor was yelling at full volume, trying to pull Togami away. Students, some from the 78th Class, gathered around, taking videos and watching in awe. None of them would _ever_ expect Byakuya Togami to do anything this drastic and emotionally charged. This was both a truth and a thought that ran through his head. Byakuya was screaming now, not even any real words, possibly crying some, using the heel of his hand to land hit after hit on Leon; who had hit his head on a desk while falling down and was not making any attempt to fight back. Some student yelled, “I think he has a concussion!” and after hearing that a few more grabbed Leon’s arms to drag him away from Togami, whose hits were becoming weaker and fewer, when Leon was gone Byakuya couldn’t see through the tears and he just kneeled and sobbed. He felt the professor grab him by the shoulders and did nothing to resist as he was escorted out of the room. He didn’t notice his glasses had fallen off, he didn’t realize everyone was watching him in the halls; and boy was this a surprise to quite literally everyone who walked by.

All they saw was some random teacher pushing Byakuya Togami- Ultimate Affluent Progeny, possibly the most emotionally unavailable person in the entire school- crying his fucking _eyes_ out for no discernable reason; the professor speaking nonsense about being ashamed and horrified of his actions. Their phones were out, tens of videos taken and shared almost immediately. You’d be hard pressed at the end of the day to find anyone who hadn’t seen shameless recordings of Togami’s breakdown.

Makoto could barely see over the sea of people, there were even more than usual, but when he jumped he could see the back of Byakuya’s head. “Excuse me,” “Sorry,” he apologized, ducking under and squeezing through the crowd. He followed Togami and the professor, eventually deciding to try to get his attention. “ _Kuya!_ ” he yelled, but no one could hear over all the commotion. They turned a corner, and… he lost them. _Shit,_ Makoto thought, stomping his foot. _What the hell is happening?_ He opened his phone to check the groupchat.

_-_

**11:19 AM**

**taller than me:** what the hell is going on?????

 **cmondom:** great now we have to fuckin explain again

 **kush:** togami just had a straight up meltdown and beat the fuck out of leon

 **taller than me:** what????? just now? were you there?

 **cmondom:** i was

 **cmondom:** theres a shitload of videos going around

**cmondom sent a video to chat**

**taller than me:** holy shit oh my god

 **taller than me:** oh god oh god

 **minecraft hacker:** wtf is happening this is so scary!!!

 **minecraft hacker:** u didnt take that video did u mondo?

 **cmondom:** no

 **minecraft hacker:** why did togami do that :(

 **cmondom:** hiro was talking about how apparently togami is having sex with junko and then makoto said he wasnt and leon said something about him and togami got all mad and marched down and beat him up

 **dory:** leon was kind of being a total ass

 **cmondom:** i mean its not like togami didnt deserve it leon was right

 **taller than me:** guys kuya doesn’t hate me okay? it was all in leon’s head

 **cmondom:** ok well hes the one whos fucking a psychopathic crazy person whos a completely awful human being

 **taller than me:** he’s literally not. you guys are the ones accusing him of that. stop making shit up.

 **cmondom:** makoto i love you but youre so naive its obvious hes been going to junkos room the past few nights he was even wearing the same mf clothes

 **taller than me:** that’s just not true at all

 **cmondom:** how do you even know. i want to believe hes not doing anything with her too but theres no proof

 **dory:** guys drop it it’s fine we just need to see if they’re both ok

 **taller than me:** i have proof, okay? is that what you want to hear? kuya hasn’t been in junko’s room at all.

 **cmondom:** whats your fucking proof then spit it out

 **taller than me:** he’s been coming to MY room okay? fuck off.

 **cmondom:** what

 **taller than me:** and we don’t do anything gross like what you guys are talking about with junko. so shut up.

 **cmondom:** why does he come to your room

**taller than me marked as Offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok these are what i think class 78s favorite albums are  
> byakuya - says its a beethoven compilation but its actually probably "how to leave town" or "the glow pt 2"  
> makoto - lover lmao  
> chihiro - probably like trashy edm like a skrillex album or something  
> taka - the black parade idk its just funny af  
> hiro - its either in rainbows or some awful grateful dead record  
> mondo- he says its frankenstein girls but its actually a nickelback album  
> leon- he says its give me convenience or give me death but its actually the blue album  
> toko- this mf a lana del rey fan  
> hifumi- whatever album me me me is in  
> sakura- DEFINITELY i care because you do. this mf an aphex twin fan.  
> hina- also lover  
> junko- electra heart. i mean obviously.  
> sayaka- she says its some blackpink record but its actually american football lp1  
> celestia- she dont listen to music


	8. syo visits the budapest hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> togami sees two underclassmen, junko has a favorite word, komaru fails math, and makoto rides the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took so long i had a hard time w this chapter oh well here ya go
> 
> EDIT 10/25 GUYSSS OK IM WORKING ON CHAPTER NINE BUT IM REALIZING THERES A PLOT HOLE WHERE THEY STAY IN THE DORMS BUT MAKOTO TALKS ABOUT GOING HOME TO HIS PARENTS HERE SO JUST IGNORE THAT AGSHDHDH  
> ITS GONNA BE IMPORTANT LATER SO PRETEND I EXPLAINED THAT THEY GO HOME ON THE WEEKENDS OR SOMETHING IDK
> 
> Also if theres a mf dumbass like typo please tell me i swear i’m really good at spelling but im writing most of this on the google docs app instead of my computer and it’s shitloaded with bugs and it is a terrible app so tell me if there’s a typo babe

Togami sat in the administrative office, reeling. It felt like a hospital waiting room- the chair felt plasticy and brittle, the walls were an unpleasant blue-gray, too-bright light streamed in from the windows that were covered with low quality shutters. Everything about it made his headache worse, poking and drilling into his temples.

He stared at his hands. His right hand’s knuckles were peeling skin and bled in places, and the heels of them were red and starting to bruise. Togami had a hard time accepting that he _had,_ in fact, done what he had just done. He couldn’t believe he had been crying, either, but his eyes were still swollen and the back of his throat hurt from ( _screaming? sobbing?_ ) it.

Togami sat up straighter in his seat - two students from the grade below entered the office to retrieve files from a secretary. By now, he assumed, most everyone knew of what had happened; judging by the rate at which his phone vibrated. He was too nervous to check it.

The students in question were both kids Byakuya knew he could never stand to interact with, just by the general aura they gave off. One of them, a short, obnoxious girl who was always clad in traditional kimonos, was known to Class 78 as the child who yelled obscenities at everyone in the halls. He didn’t doubt for a second that as soon as she left the room she would blabber on to her friends about seeing Togami in the office.

The other student was one he knew by name. Nagito Komaeda. He had the same talent ( _could it be called that?_ ) as Naegi ( _oh god i need to talk to naegi_ ) but was mostly known for being a complete creep, especially towards the more “elite” Ultimates, which included Byakuya. On more than one occasion Komaeda had asked him an endless stream of questions, mostly variations of “how does it feel to be such a beacon of hope in this blah blah blah…”

It was truly disturbing. Komaeda was obsessed with anyone he thought was “hopeful”. Thankfully, most of this obsession was contained within his own grade; Togami couldn’t help but pity the reserve course student Komaeda was always following around.

Togami sat a little farther back and glanced at the two, making accidental eye contact. The girl snickered, and Nagito distantly and eerily waved as they left the office. Byakuya rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and legs.

The secretary looked up from her desk. “Togami? You can speak to Principal Kirigiri now.” He stood, long legs shaking just slightly; not enough for anyone to notice but enough to remind Togami of his own anxiety and where he was and what he was doing and what he had _done-_

He started across the office to the door plainly labeled _Kirigiri,_ and turned the knob.

**-**

**11:32 AM**

**cmondom:** im so confused

 **kush:** welcome to the party pal

 **cmondom:** WHY is makoto letting that hack in his room

 **minecraft hacker:** guys we should be worried about leon not makotos private business :(

 **dory:** i second!!!

 **cmondom:** this is obviously related to leon. him and togami were fighting about naegi

 **minecraft hacker:** yeah but it stemmed from junko messing with everyone she just wants a rise out of u

 **kush:** Hey wait thats a good point

 **kush:** @critically unstable why is togami going to makotos room

 **critically unstable:** aww ;( you asked such a direct question

 **critically unstable:** i guess there’s no way for me to avoid it!

 **cmondom:** will you hurry up and answer it jesus

 **dory:** junko idk what you know but please don't say anything!!

 **critically unstable:** shut up tits

 **critically unstable:** glasses and egghead are boinking

 **critically unstable:** well 🤭🤭 metaphorically boinking

 **kush:** Who and who

 **kush:** metaphorically???? what?

 **critically unstable:** richie rich and eggy. the short one and the tall one. don’t make me say their names that’s embarrassing 😪

 **critically unstable:** theyre pre boinking. dating if you wanna call it that. i don’t get it. i prefer to just skip straight to the boinking

 **dory:** junko please don’t :(

 **cmondom:** can you stop saying that

 **critically unstable:** what? boinking?😁

 **cmondom:** yes.

 **critically unstable:** okay. i prefer to skip straight to the non reproductive sexual intercouse ;)

 **kush:** Hold on hold on hold on

 **kush:** togami and makoto are a thing?????

 **critically unstable:** yes you braindead idiot

 **cmondom:** that literally makes no sense

 **cmondom:** i think hina was right junkos just being an ass

 **kush:** ok then why is togami going to makotos room??

 **dory:** guys can we drop this 😕

 **cmondom:** @taller than me

 **cmondom:** whats going on

**taller than me marked as Online**

**taller than me:** what now?

 **taller than me:** oh

 **taller than me:** oh

 **taller than me:** oh

 **taller than me:** uh

 **taller than me:**.

 **kush:**?????

 **taller than me:** sorry

 **taller than me:** uh i wasn’t expecting junko to say that

 **critically unstable:** you’re welcome ;)

 **dory:** makoto are you ok??

 **taller than me:** i’m fine

 **cmondom:** so its true

 **taller than me:** um

 **taller than me:** yeah it is

 **taller than me:** yeah

 **kush:** Oh

**taller than me marked as Offline**

**dory:** :/

-

**12:24 PM**

**byakuya:** im back

 **makoto:** oh my god

 **makoto:** are you okay??

 **makoto:** what happened?

 **byakuya:** i concussed kuwata

 **makoto:** i know that part

 **byakuya:** you do?

 **makoto:** uh huh

 **byakuya:** i assume theres videos

 **makoto:** yeah,

 **byakuya:** fuck

 **byakuya:** i got suspended makoto

 **makoto:** what?? for how long??

 **byakuya:** until monday

 **byakuya:** its going to be all over the fucking news

 **byakuya:** togami corporations heir getting suspended for causing brain injury is possibly the most sensational headline of the year

 **byakuya:** and my dad is going to want to know exactly what happened

 **byakuya:** what am i supposed to tell him

 **byakuya:** that that absolute imbecile was insulting you, and i got so mad over it, i beat the shit out of him?

 **byakuya:** how am i supposed to explain why i would do that for you

 **byakuya:** hes going to ask if youre a commoner, then get mad that you are, then ugh ugh ugh

 **byakuya:** he cant know im gay

 **byakuya:** i told him once before and

 **byakuya:** well it didnt end well

 **byakuya:** i dont know

 **makoto:** oh wow

 **makoto:** i don’t know what to say

 **byakuya:** dont pity me

 **makoto:** that’s all terrible

 **makoto:** i’m serious

 **makoto:** don’t think you’re gonna go through all that alone, okay?

 **makoto:** i’m here now

 **makoto:** you don’t have to deal with everything by yourself anymore

 **byakuya:** i still have to deal with it, though.

 **byakuya:** sorry

 **makoto:** it’s okay i understand

 **makoto:** also uh

 **makoto:** everyone else kind of found out about us

 **byakuya:** what

 **byakuya:** how

 **makoto:** junko told them and then they put me on the spot

 **byakuya:** jesus

 **byakuya:** this day is an absolute mess

 **makoto:** at this point it’s like whatever

 **makoto:** now i know if anyone says anything you’ll beat them up for me

 **byakuya:** this is a one time ordeal

 **makoto:** suuuure

 **makoto:** hey i have an idea

 **makoto:** this is probably really dumb

 **byakuya:** Spit it out, Naegi.

 **byakuya:** Grammar hath returned.

 **makoto:** riiight

 **makoto:** anyways

 **makoto:** since you’ll be home until monday you’ll be at home on the weekend instead of in the dorms

 **byakuya:** Yes, that’s kind of the whole point of being suspended.

 **makoto:** wellllll

 **makoto:** what if i maybe like

 **makoto:** came over

 **makoto:** you know… to deliver all the school work you’re missing

 **byakuya:** Practically all of the work is available online.

 **makoto:** maaaan you’re dumb

 **makoto:** i want to come over to see your massive rich person house and see your rich person room and then make out with you in said room and play rich person video games

 **byakuya:**...I see.

 **byakuya:** I suppose that wouldn’t be awful.

 **byakuya:** But what are ‘rich person video games’? I doubt yours are somehow different.

 **makoto:** do you have oculus

 **byakuya:** What?

 **byakuya:** I don’t usually indulge myself in video games.

 **makoto:** a vr headset smartass

 **makoto:** i wanna play beat saber

 **byakuya:** Oh. I suppose I probably have one somewhere around here.

 **makoto:** find it before i come over :)))

 **byakuya:** If I find it, I find it, Naegi. No promises.

 **makoto:** what.ever.

 **makoto:** i’m coming over saturday

-

Thursday and Friday came and went. They mostly consisted of Makoto blankly answering uncomfortable questions about his relationship with Togami and cramming in study sessions late at night for midterms. He didn’t have much time to talk to Kuya (sadly), they were both flooded with study guides and lecture notes; so he was mostly stuck leaving the groupchat on read while they discussed the state of Leon’s injuries. He was in the hospital for the day after it all… went down, but now he was just resting at home (maybe? Makoto wasn’t paying enough attention.)

Makoto had finally reached Friday night; it was almost ten thirty once he had finished exhaustedly scrawling out the last compound function on his Trigonometry work. He slumped backwards in his chair and exhaled, anticipating tomorrow. That was all that got him through his work, the fact that he would see Byakuya tomorrow. If it hadn’t been for that he probably just wouldn’t have done it until Sunday night, and his weekend would have been plagued with the thought in the back of his mind that he’d still have to do it.

He trudged over to his bed and fell forwards into it, feeling himself get a hundred times more tired almost immediately. He kicked his legs around, trying to flip the blankets on top of them, giving up after thirty seconds or so. He rested his cool forearm onto the side of his face and fell asleep without even realizing it.

-

Makoto tapped his heels in excitement, leaning on the edge of his seat on the bus, tightly gripping his backpack straps. He felt like an eager little kid going out alone for the first time. The mid-morning light was bright and the air was brisk and everything surrounding Naegi filled him with an unexplainable rush of energy.

He leaned his head against the cool glass, watching the city pass by. He had never been to Byakuya’s house and he wasn’t even entirely sure where it was. He was just told he’d have to stop the bus with the pull-wire when he saw the road Togami lived on- the bus didn’t stop on it, but it passed by on the street adjacent.

He stared intently out the window; the city thinned and thinned until they were just driving through a street (more like a small highway) lined with a dense forest, roads jutting away here and there into housing communities. Makoto saw Byakuya’s road coming up - _it goes up a hill, there’s a huge maple tree next to it, you can’t possibly miss it, but I don’t doubt that you might -_ he was right (about the former). The forest cleared and the hill was covered in perfectly mowed grass; the trees had probably been cleared at the Togamis’ request. It looked as if the entire road and hill was just for the estate; there were no other houses in sight. Makoto pulled the wire and the bus stopped by the side of the street. He bounced down the automatic steps and stood at the bottom of the steep hill, impressed just by the sheer size of it. He wondered how long it took to trim the whole lawn. Days, probably. Maybe even weeks. There was probably someone out there whose only job was to mow this particular lawn.

He started his hike up the drive, taking long steps and admiring the weather. It was a temperature that could be described as nothing but “pleasant”, the sun felt warm but the light breeze was cool, the moisture from the morning hung in the air.

He reached the crest of the hill, finally being able to see the expanse of the property. It was massive. He could see the forest from earlier some distance to the left of him, the edge of it curving around far ahead, to what looked like a small lake (or maybe a large pond) at least a mile away. Probably more. He didn’t care enough to examine the rest of the scenery; as his eyes scanned from the left to the right he saw what he assumed to be the main house, standing maybe a quarter-mile down the road. It patiently waited as Makoto lost all control and began to sprint in excitement. (He was able to run at full-speed the entire distance, for the road was extremely smooth and poured with some sort of pavement that didn’t hurt his knees to run on. Everything about this place was held to the highest standard.)

He slowed to a stop, out of breath, at the walkway leading to the door. The house itself was larger than any house Makoto had seen; it was tall and long and it almost looked like this Hungarian hotel from a certain movie Makoto couldn’t quite recall the title of. (Except it wasn’t pink.)

He nervously strode to the door and tapped the doorbell. Something about the simple doorbell was funnily off-putting; he didn’t expect something so common to be somewhere like this. He was almost expecting there to be no doorbell and just two of those huge elaborate iron door-knockers.

He waited for a half-minute, knowing it would probably take a while to navigate the mansion to the front door. After that had passed he texted Byakuya, ringing the doorbell once more.

-

**10:58 AM**

**makoto:** i’m heeereee

 **byakuya:** I heard you the first time. My room isn’t just a stone’s throw from the door.

 **makoto:** ring ring ring :)

-

Makoto continued to press the doorbell over and over, but this only lasted a few seconds before Togami threw open the door, irritated.

“Could you possibly be any more annoying?”

Makoto instantly jumped and threw his arms around Byakuya. “Missed you too,” he laughed.

Byakuya began to reciprocate before standing up straight, his height forcing Naegi off of him. He glanced at Makoto and then back behind himself, where a lady (probably a maid) was cleaning the floors. Makoto understood instantly and stepped inside, taking in the house.

The ceilings were tall, almost scarily tall, and nearly everything was built from an expensive-looking dark wood. An elegant, slightly curved staircase sat in the middle of the room; a small office (one of many) with glass walls was located to the left. It was all extremely ornate, but in a way that -

“Are you going to stand there all day? I said, follow me.”

“Oh! Sorry… this is just… incredible.”

Byakuya stared for a moment before laughing (just a little). “I get that a lot.”

Makoto followed Byakuya up the stairs; as they reached the next floor, maid-free, Togami took Makoto’s hand and interlaced their fingers. He watched with smug sort of amusement as Naegi darted his eyes around the halls as they walked, entranced in the elegant architecture. His mouth was open, just a little, and he probably didn’t realize it. Togami had to admit to himself it was kind of adorable.

Byakuya took a sharp turn suddenly, leading them through a tight corridor with a smaller set of stairs at the end. Windows high up on the walls, right at the ceiling, shone streams of sunlight against the wood. _It’s all very…_ Makoto racked his mind for the right words. _...Byakuya._ Everything felt like a historic library, beside the fact that it was nearly dust-free.

Up the cramped stairs, Byakuya opened a door and they were presented with his room. The light was muted and warm; a yellow curtain covered the semi-circle window at the opposite wall that reached from floor to ceiling. The ceiling was much lower in this room, and the room was much more quaint than the rest of the house. By the way the ceiling vaulted into an inverted _V,_ Makoto could tell this was located in a dormer on the roof. On the walls to their sides were built-in bookshelves, and lamps on small tables stacked with more books. A double bed with cool green sheets was built in directly under the window, lengthwise, and set into the wall as to leave as much floor space as possible. While the architectural materials matched the rest of the house, everything else about this room felt like the opposite, in a good way.

It was cozy and warm and felt special.

“I… love your room.”

Byakuya smirked and spun his arm and body around so he stood in front of Makoto. “What’s in the bag?”

“I dunno. Like, my laptop and sweatshirt and charger and stuff,” Makoto shrugged. He was cautious, and hated the idea he might get stuck somewhere with an uncharged phone or in cold weather.

“Set it down,” Byakuya said, not intentionally trying to make an order but coming off that way. If this was any other situation or person it probably would be an annoyed order, so it didn’t make much of a difference.

Makoto wandered to the other end of the room and lowered himself onto the bed, setting his bag at his feet. He sat stiffly, anxious in this new place, acting as if he moved too much some sort of nonexistent alarm would sound and he would be escorted away. “So… uh… you beat Leon up,” Makoto relaxed a little, laying back on the bed as Byakuya sat himself next to him.

“Yes, I believe I did.” Byakuya looked down and adjusted his glasses with a small smile.

“Can I ask you something?

“I don’t see why not.”

Makoto tapped his fingers together. “Well, in those videos of you.. you know. You started crying. And then there were other ones of you in the halls and you were crying more…”

“What’s your question?” Togami was embarrassed, to say the least.

“Are you… okay? Why were you crying?”

Byakuya sighed and laid back as well, leaning to the right a little so his head touched Makoto’s. “I guess… I don’t fully know. It was partly what Kuwata said to me and partly me realizing what I had done.”

“What did he say to you? Like, besides the stuff in the groupchat.”

“Oh, you know. Asking why I was so angry. Asking about you. In fact, before I punched him he was about to say fa-“ he stopped himself, the syllable trailing off. “...You know.”

“... _Oh._ That’s terrible.”

“It’s what you’d expect from him. It’s not like he hasn’t said it before.”

“Yeah…” Makoto started at the ceiling, pausing before remembering the news notification he had seen last night. “Hey, you’ve seen the news recently, right?”

“Actually, I’ve been avoiding it. I assume I’m in it?”

“Yyyeah… they’re calling you ‘short-fused’ and ‘cruel.’ And it’s everywhere, too. Thankfully the school won’t release anything, so they can only speculate what really happened, but…”

“Whatever. It’s not like it’s affected my involvement with the corporation.”

“You’re not concerned with your… image?”

“It’s not as if I wasn’t seen as irritable by the media anyways. My father’s opinion on me is all that matters at this point. He controls most of my assets until I take control of the corporation.”

“Oh, yeah… how did your dad take all this? Did you tell him about… uh… me?”

“Surprisingly he hasn’t taken away any material things. It’s just been painfully repetitive yelling about disappointment and image of the company. And no, I didn’t tell him. It seemed arbitrary, and… I can’t imagine how he’d react.” He squeezed Makoto’s hand. “I apologize.”

“No, no; it’s totally okay. I haven’t told my parents either. I told them I was coming over to study and they were just so excited that I was going to _your_ house they didn’t suspect anything weird.”

Byakuya smiled. “ _My_ house? Am I that popular in the Naegi family?”

“I mean, you’re the heir to a huge conglomerate. The idea of that much money would be exciting to anyone.”

“I take it they haven’t seen the news of me attacking a student?”

“Oh, gosh, I didn’t even think of that. I guess not.”

Byakuya tittered and Makoto began to giggle a little as well, curling his legs and rolling onto his side to face Togami; who still lay on his back and side-eyed Makoto before laughing again, not suppressing it this time, turning to fully face Naegi. Their laughing trailed off as they looked at each other; Makoto’s eyes widening as he reached a hand to Byakuya’s cheek before aggressively kissing him.

“Ah,” Byakuya reacted, surprised yet pleased. He moved himself farther backward on the bed so his back was in the corner of the wall, and Makoto sat on his legs, moving a hand up his shirt.

Makoto was almost entirely sure he was positively awful at kissing, but he was able to put aside his nerves due to the fact that Togami had no prior experience as well. The pair had next to no clue what they were doing; Makoto tried to emulate what he’d seen on television and Byakuya just let it happen. Naegi also didn’t know if tongue kissing was, like, a _real_ thing, you know? He attempted it but it made him want to burst out laughing.

At some point in their fumbled makeout session, the faint sound of the doorbell sounded through the room. Makoto pushed himself up from Byakuya and looked around confusedly. “It’s the doorbell, you half-wit,” Togami said, standing up and fixing his hair.

As he went to go down the stairs, the doorbell rang again, and it kept ringing _over_ and _over_ as he walked through the halls of the mansion all the way back to the front door. It almost gave him deja vu. Byakuya gripped the doorknob, bracing himself for interaction with a person he already loathed without even seeing. After a short breath in, he swung open the door.

 _Oh, for fuck’s sake._ Out of all possible people that could have been _here_ , at _this_ particular time, the person standing in front of him was the absolute lowest-ranking person on a list of them. She was the lowest-ranking person on most of Byakuya’s lists of people, probably.

“H-hi, Togami.”

“What could you _possibly_ be here for, Fukawa? How do you even know where I _live?_ ” Toko looked down, face flushed pink, and played with her hair. A dreadful thought crossed Byakuya’s mind. “Oh, God. You still have that abhorrent software, don’t you?”

“I o-only used it for _good,_ y’know!”

“Then _why_ are you in front of me right now?” Byakuya started to close the door on Fukawa before she stopped it with her fist.

“I c-came to w-warn… _him.”_

“What? Who?”

Insecure anger spread across her face. “ _Naegi,”_ she said through her teeth. The whole display was so pathetically _sad_ that Togami held back a laugh.

“So you’ve heard the news, I suppose?”

“Y- _yes,”_ she said, stomping her foot. “You’re _b-blind_ for not choosing _me,_ Master- I would do _a-anything f-“_

“Get to the point, please.”

“L-let me in so I can t-tell him to _keep his hands off y-you,”_ she tried to squirm her way under Togami’s arm, which was blocking the door. He easily pushed her away.

“How do you even know he’s here?”

“F-for one you t- _texted_ each other about it all morning,” she said, not even embarrassed about invading everyone’s privacy at this point. “His sister also told me he w-was here.” Byakuya had completely forgotten that Makoto’s sister and Fukawa were friends. “N-now let me in!”

“Fukawa, does Naegi’s sister _know_ about… my _relations_ with him?”

Toko considered her options for a moment. “N-no, but if you don’t let me in I can _change_ that.”

Togami stared for a moment, in disbelief of her absolute dedication to something so insignificant. Before he could even begin his sentence, Fukawa forced her way through the doorway and began a wild sprint up the stairs. _Jesus, how does she even know where my room is?_

He quickly followed behind her- not _running,_ running indoors was improper- but speed-walking up the stairs and back towards the small hallway that led to his room.

“KYAHAHAHAHA! Bet you weren’t expecting _me_ to be here _,_ soyboy!” Syo was here now, and she stood in the center of the room towering over Makoto, who was sitting on the bed with a terrified look on his face.

She leaned forward suddenly, sticking her tongue out, and Makoto winced. “What _… are_ you doing here, Syo?”

“ _I’m_ here to remind _you_ that if you do anything unsavory with Master that you’re gonna _get it!”_

“W-what? You know about that?”

“ _Ooobviously,_ dumbass. It’s all that whiny writer girl can _think_ about.”

Byakuya stepped forwards, grabbing Syo’s shoulder and pulling her backwards. “I never said I would allow more than five minutes of time inside my house. Kindly remove your sorry person from my property; your threats are empty and pathetic, ” he said, pushing her towards the bedroom door.

“Oh, and I’m _toootally_ telling your little sister all about this, Naegi,” Syo called from the stairs, cackling. Makoto jumped from the bed and ran to the door.

“What? ...What did you say?”

“I _saaaid,_ I’m _totally_ gonna tell Komaru about you and Master being kissing buddies or whatever!” She filled the hallway with her shrieking laughter. “She’s gonna be all like ‘ _reeealllly? My growth-stunted older brother? With the world’s most uptight twinky hack?’_ and I’ll say ‘ _YES!’_ and the pure _embarrassment_ you’ll feel will _force_ you to leave Master and he’ll be- be… aah…” at that moment, Syo inhaled whatever minuscule amount of dust that was floating in the air and sneezed.

Togami pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered a _jesus christ_ before Toko stumbled back into consciousness. Before she could say a word, Togami ordered her to leave, and she obeyed him blindly (but not before bursting into flattered giggling and saying _yes master,_ which Byakuya found incredibly obnoxious and somewhat gross). She was finally (finally? It had only been a few minutes but it felt like she had been there for an hour) gone.

Makoto dropped to his knees, hyperventilating, a painful lump forming in the back of his throat. He tried to speak but his words came out as wheezes. Togami worriedly sat next to him, but wasn’t exactly sure what to do. “Are you… what’s wrong?”

Makoto closed his eyes, focusing on his chest and slowing his breathing as much as he could. He spoke once he was able. “I-i-if…” he let out a shaky breath. “If Toko tells Komaru it’s j-just all over, s-s-she’ll tell my parents before I even get h-home cause she’ll th-think it’s _funny_ and she’s so _loud mouthed,_ God _,_ and they’ll be upset that I w-went to your _house_ and they’ll probably look you _up_ cause you’re, l-like, _famous_ or whatever, and they’ll see you just beat the _shit_ out of a k-kid and think you’re a bad influence and-“ he sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “-and they’ll probably not even let me t-talk to you anymore or maybe just t-take me out of the Academy all together…” Makoto was spiraling. Everything was in his head but it felt so real; it was as if it had all already happened.

“None of that has even occurred yet,” Byakuya stated, placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder in an effort to comfort him (awkwardly). “You can start with Komaru. You don’t even know if Fukawa is going to say anything, so why don’t you just ask her right now to tell you if she does? That way, if that idiotic girl does tell her, you’ll be in contact with Komaru before she can say anything.”

“O-okay,” Makoto said, reaching into his bag for his phone. In honesty, he didn’t think this would actually help; his intrusive thoughts were still real to him. He just wanted Byakuya to know he was okay.

-

**11:45 AM**

**makoto:** komaru?

 **komaru:** heyyyyyy

 **komaru:** wuzzup

 **komaru:** arent you at the togami rich guys mansion rn 🥶🥶🥶

 **komaru:** send pics omg

 **makoto:** um

 **makoto:** i think that toko might tell you something weird today

 **makoto:** will you text me when she does and what she said

 **komaru:** uuuuummmmm

 **komaru:** ooookaaaay

 **makoto:** ok thank you

 **komaru:** wait

 **komaru:** crrraaaap

 **makoto:**?

 **komaru:** dad just found out i got a d- in math 😁😁😁😁😁

 **komaru:** bahfjffjkdf,kidn.!’

 **makoto:** what?

 **makoto:** komaru?

 **makoto:** hello?

-

Makoto had stopped crying by now and his panic attack was mostly over, but a pit formed in his stomach. He was almost certain of what had just happened but there was no way to be sure, which was the most terrifying part. He was left waiting for the payoff. He dropped his phone after turning it off and leaned his head against the side of the bed he was sitting against. “ _Ffffuck.”_

“What? Did Komaru know?”

“No. But I think my dad has her phone now.”

“Oh,” Byakuya said, before realization set in. “...oh.”

“I guess there’s nothing we can do but wait,” Makoto sighed, taking Byakuya’s hand and resting his head on his shoulder. “Can you distract me or something?”

Togami thought for a moment, considering the subtext of Makoto’s words too deeply- he moved himself so he sat with his legs around Naegi and leaned in to kiss him; they sat like that for at least thirty seconds, making out, with their legs tangled up, before Makoto pulled away and pressed his forehead to Byakuya’s.

“I was thinking more like making lunch or something,” he said, scratching his head.

“I… see.”

Makoto took Togami’s hand and stood up, pulling him towards the door. “Is your kitchen, like, really fancy and stuff?”

“You _have_ to stop saying ‘ _and stuff’_. It makes you sound less intelligent than you are.” Somehow Byakuya managed to both insult and thoughtfully compliment Makoto. “And yes, I suppose it is _‘fancy and stuff._ ’” The two wandered down the hall, losing themselves in laughter and distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter shoudl come faster than this one took


	9. boiling onion water and father-son bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto boils onion water, byakuya doesn't pop his collar, it rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone so long i had multiple weeks of finals and finals prep

Makoto leaned over the counter, watching Byakuya slowly pour hot water into a French press. “This isn’t _lunch,”_ he complained. “You have to _eat_ something with caffeine. And I don’t like coffee.” 

“Did I say you had to have some?” 

“No, but I’m kinda hungry.” 

“You can consume whatever you want. I can’t imagine you’d have trouble finding something.” 

Makoto darted his eyes around the kitchen. It wasn’t particularly bigger than any kitchen he’d been in, but the appliances were visibly nicer than his own. After spending only a few minutes in the pantry (which was stocked with almost every high-end ingredient Makoto could think of), he walked back over to Togami. 

Makoto tapped him on the shoulder. “I’m going to make this… I need a saucepan.” Byakuya almost groaned out loud at what Naegi had- a pack of instant noodles, and the _worst_ flavor (shoyu) no less. 

“ _That’s_ what you picked? Where did you even find that?” 

“I dunno! Do you guys have any green onions?” 

“ _Yes,_ we have green onions. Jesus Christ, Naegi.” Byakuya retrieved a saucepan from a drawer and the onions from the refrigerator. Makoto grinned and set everything down on a cutting board. 

Byakuya pressed and poured his coffee, watching Makoto over excitedly make a comparatively boring lunch. Makoto dumped chopped onions into the pot of water. “The trick is, you put in the onions _while_ the water heats up, so the noodles get boiled in onion water.” Togami grimaced at that. “Wait, that was gross. It’s not as bad as it sounds!”Makoto dropped the block of noodles into the bubbling pan, flicking his hand away from the splash of hot water. He turned around to lean against the counter next to the stovetop, facing Byakuya. “So, where’s your dad? Is he… here?” Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “ _I mean-_ no! Stop laughing! I mean is he working? I’m trying to make small talk!” 

“Yes, he’s probably halfway around the world right now… or something like that.” 

“W-what? What do you mean?” 

“I _mean_ he’s constantly traveling for business reasons. I don’t know where he even is three-quarters of the time. When he is home it’s late at night and he’s usually just angry. No time is wasted on something as small as where he might be the next day.” 

“Oh- I… I’m so sorry, that’s te-“ 

“Don’t pity me. I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m ‘sure.’” Byakuya glanced over to the left of Makoto. “I think your… _onion noodles_ are done.” 

“Oh!” Makoto jumped to turn off the stovetop and drained some of the excess water into the sink. He poured everything into a bowl, adding the flavoring, satisfied with his handiwork. He strode proudly across the kitchen and sat on the counter, next to Byakuya; he let the bowl of noodles cool beside him. 

“You’re sitting on my counters now?” Byakuya asked, slightly amused with Makoto’s confidence. 

“What? It’s not like they’re gonna _collapse_ or something. They’re counters.” 

“They’re expensive, and not made for sitting.” 

“Sit up here with me,” Makoto countered (pun not intended). ‘Up here’ was a reach- sitting on the counter only gave him enough height to be at eye-level with Togami. He grabbed Byakuya’s hand and pulled it a little. “Come oooon.” 

Byakuya rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up onto the counter; he hesitated before bringing his legs up with him and sitting cross-legged. Makoto laughed in triumph and did the same, leaning in to quickly kiss Byakuya. He pulled away giggling. 

Togami flushed red. “What? What are you laughing at?” 

“You… taste like coffee,” Makoto said, bursting into a belly laugh. 

“Why… what? _What?_ Why is that so funny?” 

Makoto could barely breathe, so he just mouthed ‘I don’t know’ while laughing his ass off. Byakuya took another sip of his coffee, which only worsened the situation- it appeared the callback to the taste only made Makoto laugh more. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re easy to amuse,” Byakuya said. “Are you almost done?” Makoto shook his head, cackling into his hands. Togami watched him; when Makoto looked back up at him, ready to go into another laughing fit, Byakuya put a hand on his neck and yanked him into a kiss, sliding his stupid tongue into his stupid mouth to stop that stupid adorable dumbass laugh. Makoto’s hands slid around Byakuya’s waist under his suit jacket, forcing the two closer together on the cramped countertop. 

Makoto slowly began kissing down Togami’s jaw to his neck, not entirely sure what he was doing. Byakuya involuntarily gasped as Naegi (presumably) gave him a hickey, sucking just below his jawline on the left side of his neck. He let it happen, reveling in the feeling, before realizing and gently pushing him away, resting their heads together. “Someone’s going to see that,” he muttered with a hint of a smile. 

Makoto exhaled a laugh. “Who, _your dad_?” He looked down. “Sorry.” 

“I wasn’t referring to him. If you remember, my suspension ends after tomorrow.” 

“Well, if _you_ remember, the class already knows. Junko told them.” 

“Of course I remember that. I’m not talking about the class, either. There’s no doubt some rogue reporter will try to get a picture or something.” 

“Oh, you’re right!” Makoto exclaimed. “...I’m sorry. Again.” 

“For what?” 

“...Giving you that.” 

Byakuya stifled a laugh. “Don’t be _sorry._ That’s silly. I’ll just cover it up with something.” He pecked Makoto’s forehead, then rested his chin on his messy hair. They sat in this position, in silence, for a few minutes. During this time, the maid kept walking in and out of the kitchen without them noticing; she was waiting for them to leave the room so she could steam the floors. As for the clearly visible bruise on Togami’s neck and the position the two were sitting in, the woman couldn’t say she was surprised. She always had her suspicions since Byakuya was young; the way the young man… _carried_ himself made it blatant to her. She kept her mouth shut, however, and minded her own business. 

The only thing to interrupt Byakuya and Makoto was the notification alert on Makoto’s phone, sounding loudly from his sweatshirt pocket. He pulled it out and powered it on, holding it between them so they could both see. 

“Who is it?” Togami asked. 

“Oh, shit,” Makoto sighed. He knew it was coming but he didn’t think it would be so soon. “It’s my dad.” 

\- 

**12:38 PM**

**dad:** Makoto. 

**makoto:** hi what’s up? 

**dad:** What is your friend’s address 

\- 

“What the _fuuuuuuuuckkk_. He wants your address,” groaned Makoto, dragging his palm across his face. “I don’t even know why.” 

“This surely is... a strange development. Are you going to give it to him?” 

“I mean, I guess I kinda have to.” 

“What is your father even like?” 

Makoto sent the address and set his phone down, sighing. “He’s nice and all. He’s not bad by any means, but he… I don’t know. He gets weird and stern about some stuff. And if he read whatever Toko said to Komaru- which I know he probably did cause he still checks her phone cause she’s _young_ or whatever- going over to your house with no one home while keeping the fact that we’re dating hidden isn’t looking so good for us. Well, for me at least. I don’t know.” Makoto was calmer than before when Fukawa first left; possibly because there were no more what-ifs. Whatever was going to happen would happen. 

“...Oh.” Byakuya wasn’t sure what to say or do, he didn’t know if Makoto wanted comfort or advice. He awkwardly reached to Makoto’s hands and played with his fingers. 

Makoto looked down and lightly laughed. “ You know what’s gonna be funny?” he said quietly. 

“What?” 

“When your dad…” Makoto laughed again, interrupting himself. “-When your dad and my dad have to meet each other and talk about us.” Makoto was trying to make the best of the situation. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I highly doubt my father would take the time to do that.” 

“It was a _joke,”_ Makoto giggled at Byakuya’s lack of emotional intelligence. “You were supposed to laugh.” He buried his head into Togami’s chest. “I wonder what my dad’s gonna do when he gets here.” Makoto yawned, his words gradually getting more distant and gentle. “I think… I think he’ll be all surprised… ca… cause you’re, like, famous and stuff… that’s gonna be funny…” He said more, but it was unintelligible. He wasn’t asleep (yet); he had reached a point of social exhaustion and couldn’t hold a thought. 

“You said _and stuff_ again,” Byakuya muttered into Makoto’s hair. 

Makoto snorted. “ _And stuff..._ ” 

“It’s only one in the afternoon. Why are you so tired?” 

“I dunno… have you seen…” Makoto yawned again. “...the Sound of Music?” 

“Obviously I ha- how is that remotely related to what I asked?” 

“Let’s watch a movie,” he insisted; his mind was spacey and on a one-track train of thought. “Come on, let’s watch a movie…” 

“You get tired painfully easily,” Byakuya dropped his legs from the counter and stood, putting an arm around Naegi to help him down. “Let’s go, come on.” 

\- 

The first song wasn’t even over, and Makoto was already practically asleep. He laid with his head in Byakuya’s lap, who sat ramrod-straight on the couch with his arms crossed in a performative annoyance. Makoto was in a lucid state, he faintly hummed along in time with the tune of the song, stopping often to yawn. By the time the next musical number rolled around he was completely out. 

Togami watched the film in silence, allowing himself to take plenty of glances down to Makoto. He stared at him, unconsciously timing his breaths to Naegi’s. Makoto slept with his mouth slightly open, his face all squished up on Byakuya’s legs. _What an idiot,_ he thought, uncontrollably smirking. The moment was only interrupted by the faint and distant sound of the doorbell ringing. Byakuya carefully stood, being sure to not wake Makoto, setting his head back down onto the couch instead of letting it fall. He strode airily through the maze of hallways, a newfound peace and weightlessness infecting him. As he stepped down the stairs to the foyer he replayed the image of sleeping Naegi in his head- well, more like it replayed itself; it was involuntarily plastering itself through his mind. 

He stood himself straight before opening the door (now realizing how many visitors there has been today- _how odd,_ he thought), something he always did. He was generally taller than most people, this combined with his terrifyingly fast door-opening always ensured he would intimidate whoever was there. He flung open the door, one arm behind his back, pausing to let the rush of wind pass through the doorway. Byakuya looked down to see a short, thin middle aged man, instantly realizing who this could’ve possibly been (mostly based on the frankly pathetic height of him): Makoto’s father stood before him. Togami internally panicked, expressing this only by widening his eyes a barely noticeable amount and slamming the door closed as Naegi began to say something he couldn’t hear over the thunk of wood on wood. 

Byakuya stood frozen, hand on the doorknob, trying to blink himself back into reality. He hadn’t thought Makoto’s father would have come so soon; in fact, he hadn’t even taken the time to consider what would happen when he _did_ show up. When a social event was coming up, he would play through what might be said in his head so he would have the upper hand in conversation. Togami had been so engrossed in watching Makoto sleep he had let it slip his mind. 

The door made wild rapping noises, which Togami realized was just Naegi’s father knocking on the door irritably. Byakuya straightened himself once again, catching his breath and beginning to open the door. He paused for a millisecond as he felt the strange feeling he’d forgotten something, but ignored it and looked down at Makoto’s father like nothing had happened. 

“Hello,” he said, condescendingly. Byakuya was going to try to be less… abrasive with Makoto’s father but he wasn’t making any promises. “What do you want?” 

Naegi stared at him in annoyed understanding; he wasn’t about to sit through the usual round of confusing and unpleasant conversation one usually had when first speaking to Byakuya. Naegi had never talked to him before but he could tell from the moment he opened his mouth the way this kid expected things to go. He blinked at Togami boredly. “Is Makoto here or not?” 

Byakuya scoffed and jerked his head towards the stairs. “He’s up there,” he muttered. He looked back down at Naegi, who was staring at Byakuya but looking below his eyeline. _What the hell?_

“ _Hey._ ” Byakuya snapped his fingers and crossed his arms as Naegi looked back up. “Wait here- no, don’t come in,” he raised his hand aggressively, warding him off. “Wait here.” He shut the door, immediately removing his glasses to pinch his bridge. “Jesus _Christ,”_ he spat, before quickly making his way back upstairs. 

Makoto still lay asleep, one arm hanging completely onto the ground from the couch. A bunch of little Austrian children introduced themselves on the television. He flicked it off and crouched down by Makoto. He didn’t want to shake him awake, but there was no way he would open the door to Makoto’s father with him sleeping in his arms. With slight hesitation he placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly; Makoto squinted his eyes open before gently kissing back and pulling away, drooping his head down. 

“Your father’s here.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened slowly, eyelids still heavy from sleep. “What? He is?” 

“Yes. He’s waiting for you outside.” 

“Wait, wait, did you answer the door? Like, alone?” Makoto puffed and rubbed his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Um… yes? What _else_ was I supposed to do?” 

“You weren’t rude, were you?” 

Byakuya sighed and helped him up, saying nothing. “I’m taking that as a yes,” Makoto laughed, albeit nervously. Togami started for the stairs but Makoto stopped. “Hey, when you talked to him, did you flip up your collar or anything?” 

“What? What kind of question is that?” 

“Well, it’s just…” 

“ _What?_ ” 

Makoto stood up on his toes and poked Byakuya’s neck, in the center of the now-dark red spot on it, looking him straight in the eyes. Togami turned bright red, now realizing what Makoto’s father had been staring at when he had turned his head toward the stairs. His palm went straight to his forehead, inhaling sharply. 

“I think your dad might hate me already.” 

Makoto brushed it off, laughing breathily. “At this point, whatever,” he said, leading them downstairs. 

\- 

Makoto sat in the car, head pressed against the glass. It was raining- he mindlessly watched the droplets of water drift along the side of the window. He had just had one of the most awkward interactions of his life; Byakuya had stood silently inside as Makoto left with his father, who hadn’t said a word yet. He didn’t look particularly angry, which was good, he guessed. He was just completely quiet. 

**1:25 PM**

**makoto:** he’s not saying anything :/ 

**byakuya:** Is he angry with you? 

**makoto:** no 

**makoto:** idk can’t tell 

“Who’re you texting?” His father finally broke the silence, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Makoto still couldn’t tell if he was upset or not. He sounded like he genuinely wanted to know, sort of. 

“Byakuya,” he said, looking down and shoving his phone in his sweatshirt pocket. 

His dad raised his eyebrows and smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. “Aggressive fellow,” he noted. 

Makoto awkwardly laughed. “Yeah, I guess.” He lifted his forehead from the window, it stuck just a little as he pulled it away. He slouched low in his seat, messing with his sweatshirt strings. It stayed quiet again for a minute or two. 

“Did he really beat up that kid in your class?” He glanced at Makoto, who looked down and nodded. 

“Why?” 

Makoto shrugged, avoiding eye contact and pushing his knuckles. His dad took his glance off of him and looked back to the road. 

“I think you know why.” 

Makoto rolled his eyes. “He was being a jerk, dad. Kuwata’s really annoying.” 

“A jerk about what?” 

Makoto bounced his leg, anxiously hesitating. “Me,” he mumbled. 

“He was being a jerk… about you.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m not sure I understand. Explain.” 

“I don’t know. He was just, like, insulting me and saying Byakuya hated me or whatever. I dunno. A lot happened.” 

“So… he concussed that kid, for you?” 

“No, I mean- it’s not like… I didn’t _ask_ him to!” 

“I know. I’m not mad.” His dad chuckled a little and Makoto sat up in his seat. 

“What?” 

“I probably would’ve done the same thing at your age. If he was being as much of a dick as you say.” 

Makoto laughed in relief. The air still felt stiff but a little weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Yeah, he was.” 

Makoto exhaled, less anxious now, and stared out at the road. The car dropped back into silence. _Maybe,_ he thought, _we can make it all the way home without him asking if we’re dating._

“So, are you two… uh.... boyfriends?” _Jinxed it._

Makoto twiddled his fingers before giving his knuckles a final crack. “Um… yeah.” 

Makoto could see his dad smiling ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye. “I mean, you’re seventeen now, so I can’t really do much, but… it would’ve been nice to know before you went over to his house. And it was a little strange finding that out through that crazy friend of Komaru’s.” _Fukawa._

His dad pulled into their tightly packed neighborhood; when you came into it from a certain direction you had to take a dizzying route to their house as the streets were all one-way. “Not that I really care, but… I mean, were his parents home?” By the way he said it, he obviously did care, but he wasn’t going to do anything either way. 

“His mother never married his dad. He doesn’t know where she is. And his dad’s never home,” Makoto spat out, probably giving a little too much information. 

“Jeesh. Okay.” 

They pulled into the driveway, the rain had cleared but left a massive puddle that spanned the entire concrete slab. Before they got out of the car, Makoto’s dad asked a final question. 

“And… this kid’s ultimate-thingy is… being rich?” 

Makoto giggled. “ _Really_ rich. And smart. And…” 

“...Handsome?”  


“Gross,” Makoto responded, still laughing as he got out of the car and sloshed through the water to the front door. 

“All I’m saying is, reap the benefits while you can. Take him for all he’s worth,” his father said, closing the door behind them both. 

“ _Please_ shut up,” Makoto said sarcastically. He bounded up the stairs before he could be interrogated by his mom, leaving his dad to fill her in, if at all. 

He threw his backpack onto his bed and turned back around into the hall to fling Komaru’s door open. She lay on her bed, stomach down, legs kicked up like you’d see in a movie. She had her phone back. 

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened with Toko?” 

She burst out snickering. “I don’t know, are you gonna tell me why you’re dating _Togami?”_ Makoto rolled his eyes and left the room. “ _Waaaaiiit, come back!”_ He didn’t. He heard a lot of _ooooohing_ and giggling echoing down the halls. He realized Komaru must have been on a call with Toko (he could hear her unmistakable laugh). 

**1:40 PM**

**makoto:** he’s not mad 

**makoto:** and he’s okay with it 

**makoto:** i think he likes that you beat up leon????? 

He waited for a few minutes - no response. He decided to check the groupchat after almost a full day without, he assumed Toko must’ve said something stupid while Syo was… awake. 

**1:45 PM**

**kush:** MAKOTOOOO LMAO 

**kush:** I see your read notification lol 

**leave me alone:** helloooo macoco chanel!!!! 

**cmondom:** are you really at togamis house 

**taller than me:** syoyou told them? 

**dekomaru:** i told them🥶🥶🥶 

**taller than me:** WHAT 

**taller than me:** who added you 

**leave me alone:** I DID!😁😁 

**taller than me:** ugh 

**kush:** Who even is that ive been trying to figure it out for a while 

**taller than me:** that’s my sister 

**cmondom:** SISTER 

**kush:** LMFAOOOO 

**critically unstable:** your sister is so adowable makoto ;33 

**dekomaru:** aww thank you 

**taller than me:** not a word junko 

**critically unstable:** hey koko :3 

**critically unstable:** can i call you that :3 

**dekomaru:** i guess🥶 

**critically unstable:** right 

**critically unstable:** you know your brother has richie rich sleep in his room every night 

**taller than me:** please shut up 

**dekomaru:** LMAJDGNDJSGN 

**dekomaru:** IS THAT TRUE 

**taller than me:** no it’s not 

**critically unstable sent an image**

**taller than me:** JUNKO 

**taller than me:** STOP 

**dekomaru:** AJSGNNGGSKNBF 

**taller than me marked as Offline**

Makoto switched his phone off, tossing it to the end of his bed. He flopped backwards, staring up at the ceiling and absolutely dreading going back the next day. He supposed he could wait until Monday, but he decided it would be best to just get it over with. Also, he had left his work in his dorm and wasn’t sure there would be time to pick it up before class on Monday. Whatever. He would see Byakuya then, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: guys you should totally leave me comments haha  
> -  
> edit: hello, reader! i’m so sorry that this hasn’t been updated in a while. i’m not sure how i’m feeling about it at the moment, but i just created a twitter for my ao3 stuff if you want to stay updated on what i’m working on currently. follow me @ iluvthevalley0h ❤️  
> \- jan 16 2021


End file.
